The Real Fourth Marauder
by OddPotato
Summary: Throw in an oblivious boy and an oblivious girl that love each other. What does that get? Nothing. Now, when you add in pranks and Snivellus, a meddling brother and friends, punches and chocolates, the results may shock you. Or maybe not.
1. Chapter 1: Feathers

A/N: Hi! I've not updated my other fanfics yet, but… I did this in school and it's kind of okay-ish… Sorry, I can't update much, I'm busy with extra activities (like clubs and sports… Go softball!) in school on Saturdays and Sundays I have church and guitar… So anyway, enough ramblings… BTW, this is in the Marauders' Era. Review, Enjoy!

* * *

**The Real Fourth Marauder.**

Chapter 1: Feathers.

I can't take any more of Sparklepyres' shit. Merlin, I don't even like him, let alone love him.

You might be thinking, "Oh Bella, I thought you loved him and proclaimed your everlasting love to him?"  
Well… I don't and didn't proclaim my love or some rubbish. I miss the gang. I bet I've missed loads even though I have only been away for… a few months? Oh, I have got to get on a broom and insult Snivellus as soon as possible or I'll explode and James (Prongs, not the vampire James) will have to hose me off the walls.

I miss Remus, my twin brother. Most siblings may not get along but, we do. Get along, I mean. The only kinds of fights we had is at prank wars and exam grades. He's a lovable, caring ass of a brother. He has a little furry problem that's cute…

Prongs, or James, my Lily obsessed friend. We're close like family, but all the Marauders including me are all very close and stuff. My go to guy whenever I'm in trouble and my detention buddy… in detention, obviously.

Padfoot, that git. The guy I go to when I need a shoulder to cry on… but it mostly ends up with me punching him and him staring blankly, muttering 'I don't understand girls' under his breath. He absolutely loves girls, and is accompanied by girls most of the time. I just have the urge to punch or prank him whenever I see him with a girl and I'm not afraid to do it. My mastermind behind a million pranks and my best friend.

And me, Snowpaw or most famously known as Bella Rayne Lupin. A girl who ''fell in love'' with a vampire, loves pranks and books.

James, Sirius and I became illegal animagus' to help Remus' furry little problem or _that time of the month_, the way I like to refer it to. James is a stag, Sirius is a black dog and I'm a white dog. I was supposed to be a cat but on the first time I transformed, Sirius chased me all over Hogwarts, and a growling black dog with human feet chasing a snarling purple cat with blue ears all over the corridors is not a nice sight. Anyways, I couldn't change into a cat anymore because I kept turning into a dog instead.

Back to oh-so-sweet reality, I was learning about witch burning. I was really useless, actually. We could just use a simple flame freezing charm and feel a gentle, tickling sensation instead of hot, scorching flames. I should know that because we had a prank war and James, Remus and Sirius shoved me in a floo connected fireplace which so ''coincidently'' was Professor McGonagalls' office. But in the end, it didn't work because the gits forgot to put the floo powder in. That was in our fourth year. Ah, sweet memories.

Well, back again, the sparkilng vampire was sitting beside me, absentmindedly twirling a strand of my hair. My fists twitched. That bloody git. The school bell rang, signaling that another boring day at the muggles' school was over and I could go home. Not to Hogwarts but with my squib uncle. Charlie's not really my dad, he's my uncle. Edweirdo dropped me off and I pretended to trip on the way in. Edward smiled after pulling me up and went off. I headed to the fridge and had a sandwich. After a nice, refreshing shower with lots of strawberry scented stuff, I pulled out some parchment and a quill I hid under my bed mattress. I wrote;

Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
Could I possibly come back to Hogwarts? The stinking vampire thinks I'm in love with him.  
It's boring here too, especially without being able to use my wand. The weather's horrible.  
Oh, and here's some lemon sherbet to soften you up and allow be back home.  
Remember, I gave you lemon sherbets, you're welcome sir,  
Bella Rayne Lupin.  
P.S. Remember, Lemon sherbets! Lots of them…

I snickered as I wrapped up the letter with a packet of sweets. I had to say that those lemon sherbet stuff was actually quite delicious. I tied the stuff on my owl's leg. Her name's Mocha, cause I accidently spilled a cup of ice cool mocha on her on the day I bought her. She nibbled me fingers after I gave her some owl treats and flew off. An hour later, she came back and dropped a note that read;

Bella,  
Hogwarts would be delighted to have you back for another term. I would be arriving to pick you up at seven in the evening today, American time. Tonight will be full moon and your brother and friends will be at the shrieking shack. They will be awaiting your arrival. Thank you for the generous amount of lemon sherbets, those muggle sweets are delicious. Have you tried them?  
Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore.

Full moon- Remus' time of the month today, huh? I could go there right after I arrive at Hogwarts. I looked at the muggle clock. 6.30 p.m.  
Another 30 minutes to explain to the Cullens and pack. I looked around my messy room and quickly shoved everything that was mine in my trunk. I ran to the trunk (without tripping, of course) and drove to their home. I stopped at their driveway and Edward came out instantly with vampire speed.

"Not that I don't like you over, but, why are you here, love?" He asked me after kissing my forehead.  
"I have thirty minutes to explain, so hurry it up," I said quickly in my heavy British accent.  
"What the? Um, sure, love," He said with a puzzled expression as we both went in.  
"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped with a confused expression.  
"Hello," I said as the others came down. "I have not been thoroughly honest with all of you. I'm leaving to London soon and I'm a witch."  
After a brief second, Emmett snorted, "Yeah, sure. And unicorns exists."  
"They do actually, I could prove it to you but I forgot to bring my wand and I can't do wandless magic." I lied, my wand was in my pocket, I just couldn't use underage magic. And I didn't know exactly why I even lied to them about that….  
"Are you hallucinating, love? Did you bump your head somewhere? Carlisle could check you…" Edward patted around my head, finding for bumps or internal damage or something.  
Bloody Merlin, (Sorry, Merlin!) now they're thinking I'm loony. I can't exactly do magic since I'm underage and stuff but… I just forgot I was an animagus. I can change into my animagus form and prove it to them, simple as that.  
"Don't even think of eating me!" I shrieked at the Cullens before turning into a snow white dog. I stared at them with a bored expression.  
"Hey, where's Bella?" Emmett exclaimed excitedl and Carlisle, always the calm one replied quietly ,"She is that white dog."  
Oh, and I thought vampires were supposed to be super smart. Great, just take your sweet time, it's not like I only have ten more minutes before a wizard professor arrives in my room, only to be greeted by no one…  
"Oh, Edward?" I said after I changed back into my normal form. "I don't really love you, and I'm going back to London in like, oh, um, eight minutes?"  
I quickly ran back to my truck leaving seven dumbfounded vampires behind and a hurt vampire. I didn't want to hurt him but, if I laid him off gently, he would just ask me if I hit my head and continue not leaving my side.

I ran to my room only to be greeted by Professor Dumbledore who was reading my battered copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Interesting book." He commented calmly, setting it down on my trunk. "Are you ready?"  
"Oh, I just have to inform Charlie." I said as I grabbed a muggle contraption named a cellphone? I dialed Charlie's number and waited as he answered.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice cracked through the crappy phone reception.  
"Charlie, this is Bella. I'll be going to Hogwarts today."  
"Oh, take care then. The food will suck when you're gone."  
"I feel bad leaving you like this…"  
"Hey, don't worry. My house will always be opened to you. You can stay or visit whenever you like."  
"Thanks, you're great. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too, bye."  
"Bye," I said as the phone line cut off. Charlie wasn't a man that freely showed his emotions. He was usually a calm and collected guy. He's a good man…  
"We'll be apparating there. Take my hand." Professor Dumbledore smiled and offered his left hand towards me with his right hand gripping on the handles of my trunk.  
I took his hand and suddenly we were swirling and something was pressing against my stomach, making me nauseas…  
We arrived at Professor Dumbledores' office and came to a sudden stop. He conjured a bucket just in time for me to puke.  
"Was that your first time apparating?" He asked me with twinkling eyes.  
"Um, Yeah." I replied hastily.  
"Your brother and the others are in the shrieking shack. You can go meet them. You trunk is in your dorm" He said with gentle, knowing eyes.  
"Thank you, Professor," I replied with a polite smile as I hurried my way to the shrieking shack.

I transformed into my form and went to the shack. I was greeted by barks and whatever sounds that stags make. I nuzzled them. Padfoot sniffed my butt and I growled at him. Was it mating season or was he just a perv? He hung out his tongue and cocked his head playfully as Moony let out a howl. Prongs kicked a book to me.

'How're you' was scribbled untidily on a page.  
Well, we're in animal form. Do you expect us to write in calligraphy?  
'Sorry I sniffed your butt, Snowpaw. Dog instincts.' Sirius wrote.  
'I'm fine and I'll kick your butt if you even think of doing it again.' I wrote using my mouth and I was dripping drool on the quill.  
'That's disgusting, glad to have you back.' Moony wrote.  
'I'm glad to be back'  
'Hey Bella, I think Padfoot's doggy instincts came back'  
'Stop sniffing my butt, Sirius Orion Black!'  
'Sorry, blame it on my inner dog.'  
'I'm a dog to you know, not a chameleon.'  
'This is fun, I haven't heard you two bicker like a old couple for so long.' Prongs wrote.  
'Yeah.' Moony dripped more drool to the already wet quill.  
If I was in my normal form, I would be blushing like a tomato for no particular reason I could think of.  
Moony scratched the floor, turning round and round.  
'May as well study, lessons tomorrow.' He wrote, pushing open a book.  
'Marvellous.' Padfoot wrote, sarcasm dripping heavily with drool.

James let out a little sigh, no doubt thinking about Lily, from what I gathered from the long and entertaining letters Remus, James and Sirius sent, Lily and James were already dating. Good, after so long…  
'I'm going to take a nap, tell us about everything that happened in America tomorrow. I'm tired out.' James wrote. He accidently kicked Remus' ass. Moony growled softly, gnawing on a pillow, making feathers fly around.  
Padfoot let out a happy bark and chased the feathers around, wagging his tail.  
This is going to be a long night, I sighed as I joined Padfoots' chasing of the feathers. I wagged my tail and barked at Padfoot as we chased each other around and Moony and Prongs rolled their eyes.  
Sure, it is definitely going to be a long night but I'm sure glad I'm home. 


	2. Chapter 2: Resolutions

A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP and Twilight. This is for all the chapters, cause I always forget to put one in. Enjoy, Review!

* * *

_Recap for previous chapter;_  
_"Oh, Edward?" I said after I changed back into my normal form. "I don't really love you, and I'm going back to London in like, oh, um, eight minutes?"_  
_I quickly ran back to my truck leaving seven dumbfounded vampires behind and a hurt vampire. I didn't want to hurt him but, if I laid him off gently, he would just ask me if I hit my head and continue not leaving my side._

_James let out a little sigh, no doubt thinking about Lily, from what I gathered from the long and entertaining letters Remus, James and Sirius sent, Lily and James were already dating. Good, after so long…_  
_'I'm going to take a nap, tell us about everything that happened in America tomorrow. I'm tired out.' James wrote. He accidently kicked Remus' ass. Moony growled softly, gnawing on a pillow, making feathers fly around._  
_Padfoot let out a happy bark and chased the feathers around, wagging his tail._  
_This is going to be a long night, I sighed as I joined Padfoots' chasing of the feathers. I wagged my tail and barked at Padfoot as we chased each other around and Moony and Prongs rolled their eyes._  
_Sure, it is definitely going to be a long night but I'm sure glad I'm home._

* * *

Chapter 2: Resolutions  
_  
_Rule Number One Of Sleeping,  
Do NOT ever sleep near Padfoot in your animagus form unless you want to be greeted by a black, furry butt on your head when you wake up.  
And I mean black, furry butt by his doggy butt. I don't know or want to know if his real butt is furry or not. Gosh, nowadays I think too much about butts. Urgh.

I growled at Pad Ass and he quickly woke up and scampered off with his tongue hanging out – like a grin.  
He transformed back into human form, cringing as his bones shifted back in to place. I gave him another menacing growl before I changed back to my normal form.

"Sorry, my butt was uncomfortable," Sirius grinned as he shook James and Remus to wake up. "Oi, you two gits, wake up. It's breakfast soon."  
James and Remus woke up in an instant. I shook my head. _Boys and their food._  
I changed into my Hogwarts uniform with magic, flaunting my magical skills, but it was a simple spell, though.

We ran to the great hall to have breakfast, well, Remus, James and Sirius ran and dragged me along despite my shouts of, "There will be food there!"  
And, yes, I was obviously right. We were a few of the early birds which mostly consisted of hungry boys and half asleep girls, probably dragged along or something. I do have to admit that a few girls do love food…

Remus and the others piled their plates to the height of a mountain and began shoving their mouths with food, oblivious to the girls sighing and staring at them. I just rolled my eyes and began eating strawberries. Hey, unlike those guys, I have to keep a figure here! Well, girls have it harder than guys do.  
But I do have to admit that Hogwarts' food tastes wonderfully delightful or delightfully wonderful or something else. I stopped myself as my hands (It has its' own mind) inched towards the chocolate….. CHOCOLATE muffins! Okay, I need to have chocolate!

Sirius and James watched me with amused expressions as I looked at Remus pleadingly. Moony rolled his eyes and muttered, "Just one."

I quickly grabbed a muffin and stuffed it into my mouth greedily. The last time I ate any food with chocolate in it was when I was 15, which was last year and it ended up with me in a mountain of squashed chocolate chip muffins and other chocolaty food, Sirius stuck as a dog for a week (We got to skip classes that week, thanks to Madam Pomfrey), A really stinky Remus in a pink, sparkly tutu (He couldn't take it off, it was too tight) and James in a matching blue tutu with wings. Oh, and Snivellus somehow got involved and was in a really frilly, lacey, puffy dress. I was mostly oblivious to everything that was happening because I blacked out a lot or was too busy stuffing my face with muffins. I gained twenty pounds that day. And the loads of quidditch I had to play to lose that weight…

Well, back again to reality, I seem to be daydreaming too much these days…  
Yeah, I stuffed a muffin and we rushed to class, we somehow ate for three hours.  
We had transfiguration, Double-Potions, Charms, Divi-boring-nation and some other stuff.  
It was normal with the exception of Divination when the professor* predicted that I was going to suffer a terrible death again, because somehow I returned from the dead…

And then came all my fellow friends finally noticing that the fourth marauder was finally home and could play quidditch and I was pushed to the field for tryouts and got my normal post of being Gryffindors' beater. Yes, I'm a girl but I have super strength. I don't have the real super strength but close enough to hit bludgers or get hit by them… All those scars…  
Then there was the loads of detentions with the others, apparently me coming home wasn't a good enough reason for Sirius ''accidently'' setting Snivellus' hair on fire which leaded him to tell tales to the professors. But I really felt bad after that. Oh Merlin, am I finally growing up?

"Hey Snowpaw," Sirius said to me, shaking off the crowd of girls trailing him.  
"Pad Ass." I greeted him with my usual grin and growled under my breath at the other girls.  
Some girls ran off hurriedly while a couple stayed back giving me some ''You'll-never-have-him-under-my-watch-MWAHAHAHAHA!'' looks and huffed away, flipping their hairs like those muggle TV shows.

We talked about some random subjects (which was detention) and headed off to our own dorms.  
I shared a room with Lily Evans and Alice ("The future Longbottom", she's dating Frank!), there're less people in our room than the others because there are no more students to fill the other beds, but at least we have a nice, spacious room to ourselves.

Lily and I had a good relationship and were close friends before even though she had thought that he was an arrogant, bullying, toerag and a big headed git. But problem solved, they're both dating now. She's- I have to admit- really smart and she would help you whenever you were in trouble (unless you got in trouble for pranking or being too noisy in class..) and so's Alice. Both of them are quite similar except for a few differences.

"So, how long have you liked a certain boy named Sirius Black?" Lily asked with a know-it-all expression.  
"You've got to be joking, we're best friends only," I grunted back. If only he'd known.  
"He's rather blind and oblivious to any females' feelings, Lily. It's obvious," Alice said, brushing her hair.

I DO NOT like him. He's my best friend since first year, along with Prongs and Moony… Sure, he's nice with all that black hair and awesome eyes and that cute grin of his and that…  
Oh, for the love of Merlin, shut up! I don't like him and that's final.  
_  
Oh sure, you just called his grin cute. Friends do that right? Dreaming about __him _smiling_ and twirling __you__ around. _The back of my mind said (or thought) sarcastically.

So, do I like him?

I just don't kno- OK, I don't like him! I'm confirming that and burying it deep in my head so that I can see that every time.

"Bella?" Lily's and Alice's voice snap me out of my reverie.  
"I'm going to sleep," I mumbled grouchily at them. They're used to my blanking out so they carried on doing other stuff.

_You like him. _My mind mumbled before I fell asleep.

* * *

"I wish a very warm welcome to the Cullens!" Professor Dumbledore's loud voice boomed around as he spoke into his wand and as I banged my head on the table to the amusement of Remus, Sirius and James.  
"As you probably don't know, Professor Slughorn has taken a short break as the potion professor and is taking the post of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Falcone** has retired yesterday. Edward Cullen will be the new potions professor while Carlisle Cullen will be helping Madam Pomfrey." Professor Dumbledore said after explaining about how they were vegetarian vampires who sparkle in the sun and fly around with fairies in a pink tutu… He only explained the vegan vamps part, sadly enough.

The other "kid" vampires were sorted,  
Emmett was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
Rosalie, Hufflepuff.  
Alice got into Ravenclaw.  
Jasper into Ravenclaw.

And then all of them took their pleasure at staring at me, muttering "Bella!" softly, and thanks to doggy inside of me, I could hear it. Apparently, so could Sirius.

Oh, and I forgot to tell them about my "wonderful" adventures with them and how a vampire bit me, almost killing me…

And greatly enough, it was (drumroll, please) potions for the four of us right after breakfast. It filled me up with so much "joy" that I could just run around and color the great hall into Gryffindor colors without magic. Just pure joy.

"You've explaining to do," Sirius muttered before stuffing his face with food, along with the others.

* * *

_Edward Cullen. _  
He wrote on the board, never taking his eyes off me.

"My name's Edward Cullen. You can call me Professor Cullen." Edward said not taking notice of some of the girls staring at him.  
"Today we'll be doing a love potion and after that you are required to tell the class what you smell."  
He gave us some instructions and we began chopping and smashing the ingredients.  
"You'd think he would want someone to say that they smell him," Prongs muttered under his breath, he would obviously be smelling Lily related scents.  
"Big-headed vamp." Sirius and I muttered back to Prongs while Remus was busy measuring his ingredients.  
After half an hour,with only a few mishaps of Sirius' potion exploding, Me accidentally swallowing on my own potion and becoming obsessed with myself, and some other mishaps of burning a hole through the tables and floor, the whole class managed to brew a useable love potion.

A blonde haired boy stepped to the front. He muttered, "I smell butterbeer, basil and ink."  
A few more stepped to the front.  
"Trees, fresh air after a forest shower and honey."  
"A fresh loaf of bread and loads of freesias."  
"Roses and pine trees."  
"Turnips, Treacle pudding and molasses."  
After more shouts and whispers and embarrassed faces (And Edwards' hopeful expression) , it was Remus' turn.  
"Tulips, Chocolate pudding and… the smell of a new book."

Prongs';  
"Lilies, Sugar quills and muffins"  
Lily blushed, she likes muffins.

"Bella, I mean Miss, um, Lupin, it's your turn." Edweird informed the obvious with a "loving" gaze. It makes him look like he has constipation and his big butt is stuck in a toilet bowl.

I rolled my eyes and took a sniff. "Chocolates (A few sniggered), Old parchment and a wet do- I'm just going to shut up." I stopped sniffing and sat on my seat again (Old Edweirdo's expression was sad).

Sirius stood up and took a long sniff, "Strawberries and dog."

I wish it was me, it's probably some other girl who likes strawberries and dogs. Hmph, lucky girl.  
Remus, Sirius and Prongs gave each other a look and turned away.  
Gosh, I wish I knew how males communicated.

I think I like Sirius, I said think.   
It's possibly not true, he's been my best friend since forever and I wouldn't want to ruin my relationship with him. Wait, silly me, does he even like me that way? Like usual, I'm going too far into the future.  
I'm just going to act normal now, act like nothing happened.

Nothing did happen.

How could I even have thought that there was a chance that Sirius would have even liked me a bit. I'm a plain girl with the talent for getting into trouble. I'm even so incredibly immature now. I sighed softly. I should act my age now days. Be more grown up, Bella.

"Bella? Class is over," Prongs and Remus muttered while Sirius was being his usual self, poking me.  
"Oh, lets' go." I said, trying to be normal but I think I fooled no one.

* * *

Overall, I think I did a good job at being normal, I haven't thought about Sirius in _that_ way.  
The Cullens had caught up with me and demanded a better explanation which resulted with me punching Edward and bruising my hand.  
"Good punch, Bella!" Sirius said with his usual grin and pulled me along to class.  
Gosh, I'm such an idiot and my hand freakin' hurts…  
Prongs, Moony, Sirius and I played some quidditch and some of us got scars and bruises from those stupid bludgers.  
"Well, we aren't a group of seven. Eventhough I'm a beater I haven't got ten arms." I grumbled to Sirius and Prongs.  
"Got to practice more, I'll ask the captain to schedule more practices." Prongs said miserably, we were going to have to practice a lot, and with that load of homework and essays…  
We got clean and headed to dinner and the usual routines.  
My dare to myself for this year; Act normal. And I will. And be more freaking mature, shit.

* * *

*I don't know who taught them divination...  
** I made up this character, he's not real!


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

A/N: Thanks, Sakura Lisel for telling me!  
I replaced the chapter with a few grammar and spelling corrections (I reposted it and edited it five times) and I kept missing other errors and had to replace it over and over again…  
Anyway, thanks! And thanks to the others who reviewed as well!  
And to the whole world out there, I hate school. (: The story will always be Bella's POV unless I say so. It'll probably be other peoples point of view for certain chapters, but most will be Bella's.

* * *

_Recap for previous chapter;_

Sirius stood up and took a long sniff, "Strawberries and dog."  
I wish it was me, it's probably some other girl who likes strawberries and dogs. Hmph, lucky girl.  
Remus, Sirius and Prongs gave each other a look and turned away.  
Gosh, I wish I knew how males communicated.  
I think I like Sirius, I said

_think. __  
It's possibly not true, he's been my best friend since forever and I wouldn't want to ruin my relationship with him. Wait, silly me, does he even like me that way? Like usual, I'm going too far into the future.  
I'm just going to act normal now, act like nothing happened.  
Nothing did happen.  
How could I even have thought that there was a chance that Sirius would have even liked me a bit. I'm a plain girl with the talent for getting into trouble. I'm even so incredibly immature now. I sighed softly. I should act my age now days. Be more grown up, Bella.  
"Bella? Class is over," Prongs and Remus muttered while Sirius was being his usual self, poking me.  
"Oh, lets' go." I said, trying to be normal but I think I fooled no one._

* * *

Chapter 3:Thoughts

Sirius POV

_*Flashback*_

"GRYFFINDOR WON! HAH, SLYTHERIN SUCKS-! Sorry, Professor McGonagall…" A voice boomed around as cheers erupted.  
"Party, party!" James screeched like a toddler getting his first broomstick.  
Everyone except suck-y Slytherin went around to congratulate Gryffindor. Bella was shouting with joy along with the others while rubbing her right arm. We got pushed to the common room and the usual celebration after a quidditch match began.  
A couple of short boys went around giving us bottles of butter beer. I reached out for one and took a sniff. Wait… It's not butter beer, it's fire whiskey.  
Well, James and Bella are drinking it so, why not? I thought as I took a hesitant sip. Gosh, it tastes horrible!  
Bella was already on her fourth glas- wait, fourth? I'm surprised she didn't pass out yet.  
"Theeeees isnnnn't buteeeeer beeer isn't it?" Bella slured as she fumbled her way to sit beside me.  
"It isn't," I replied. "I think James thought so too."  
"You knoooow, I had likeeeeed yoooo since (hiccup) second year." She said, blushing in her drunken state.  
Warmth crept up to my cheecks. "Sure," I answered sarcasticly.  
She sighed and gave my a look. She looked down for a while and all of a sudden, she gave me a quick kiss and then passed out. Typical. A sober Remus stared at Bella with a shocked expression and then shook his head, smiling.  
You would bet that I wouldn't let Bella go anywhere near alcohol again.

Bella POV.

My head hurts! Ouch, Even screaming in my head makes my headache even worse. And my right arm hurts and has a gigantic bruise. Yes, another bruise to show off. Thank you very much, Slytherin.  
What happened anyway? All I remember is Gryffindor winning the quidditch match then going to the common room for the usual celebration after winning a match. Then being awake and thinking that I'm doing what I'm doing now.  
The sun just has to shine right in my eyes, huh? I stumbled to my closet to get some concoction that is supposed to cure hangovers. I got better immediately. I went to the washroom to wash up and maybe try to drown my head in the sink.  
I ran down to the great hall for breakfast and saw the rest of the marauders. Sirius was smirking at James, Remus was staring at his pumpkin juice and James looked like he was about to die, he was clutching his head with a pained look, muttering gibberish.

"Bella, there's pudding!" Remus said loudly into James' ear.  
"I'm not Bella, you git…" Prongs replied, groaning.  
"Don't you have a hangover? I didn't drink too much "butter beer", but James did." Sirius said and did air quotes at the word butter beer.  
"I thought it was butter beer," James groaned again.  
"Well, so did I. Drink this. It's some kind of potion to cure hangovers," I said as I gave James the flask.  
He mumbled a thank you and gulped down every single drop left in the flask.  
"Well, that was horrible. Let's do that again." James chirped happily as he stuffed his face with fried eggs.

* * *

Lessons was finally over and the rest of the day was normal. Potions was interesting, though. Sirius, on the other hand, had been weird today. More mature – ish. Maybe it was just my imagination. He still did taunt Snivellus and I didn't.  
Hah, I am acting my age!

Maybe Sirius is dating someone, my stomach curled at that thought. So much for normal.

"Did you hear? Sirius Black's dating Pamela Foster! I wish I was her, she's so lucky." Sarah from Ravenclaw told her group of friends.  
"I've always thought that Sirius and Bella would end up together." A girl said thoughtfully.  
"Shh! Bella's right there!" A redhead hissed at them.

They stared at me as I walked past them. I rolled my eyes at them as my eyes started tearing up. Huh, since when Bella Lupin cried? Get a hold of yourself, Bella!  
Thank Merlin no one saw that. At least I think no one saw that. I ran to my dorm and took a cautious peek before entering. Lily and Alice aren't back yet. Good, I guess they would be eating their dinner now.

I curled up on my bed, hugging my pillow. Gosh, I wish I could have that muggle thing, an iPod, then I could act all emotional while listening to emo music like in those muggle dramas.  
I could study now, I thought as I glared at my books. Transfiguration seems like a interesting subject to revise now…  
I opened the book and made tiny yellow birds circle my head.

Gosh get a hold of yourself for Merlin's and your sake, Bella!  
Since when did I become such a girl? Well, I am a girl but still…  
Hey, I should just get over it, should I? But I don't know if I can.

"I wonder if Bella's okay?" Alice's voice got louder as she neared the door.  
"She wasn't at dinner wasn't she? I don't remember seeing her," Lily's voice was just outside the door.

Shit, hide! Hide, hide, hide… Ahh!  
Why in the world am I hiding? I asked myself in my mind as I began to pull the sheets to cover me.  
Natural instincts told me to hide, but I don't know why. Crap, the birds!  
The sheets were hiding half of my body. I tried to un-conjure the birds and one poked my eye.  
My eyes started watering because of the stupid bird's beak. I think I hate birds from now on.

"Hey, Bella!" Lily exclaimed when she saw me. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"  
Lily and Alice ran to my bed stroking my hair, getting ready for me to pour out my heart or something.  
"Stupid bird pecked my eye," I moaned.  
"Oh. But why weren't you at dinner?" Alice asked me suspiciously.  
"Um- I didn't feel well, I mean I wasn't hungry," If I said 'didn't feel well', I would be shipped off to Madam Pomfrey.  
Alice said, "Uh-huh" while Lily said "suuuuuureeee." Yes, she emphasized on the sure.

"What, do you think that I'm just going to blurt out that I think I may like Sirius, officially and just suddenly burst out in tears or something?" I snapped. Oh, crap, crap, crap. Why did my mouth just blurt that out? Why?  
"Hah! I knew you like Sirius!" Lily said, doing a victory dance, then she realized.  
"Oh." Lily and Alice said out loud like they just discovered that the sky was blue (It's pitch black now, though) and the grass is green (It's still green).  
"Yeah, that git's already dating someone. Lucky girl, Pamela. She's Gryffindor, right?" I asked in a bored tone.  
"Bella…" Alice and Lily began muttering in unison.  
"Really, I'm okay! I was practicing that yellow stuff we learned in Transfiguration. I heard that we're going to be tested on that," I tried to change the subject.  
They both looked at me with some kind of stare and minded their own business.  
I sighed ,"I'm sorry I snapped at you both."  
"You like him don't you? Why don't you just tell him? It's as simple as that isn't it?" Alice asked, running her fingers through her hair.  
"No," Lily objected. "It's better not to. He's already dating someone else, right? What if Sirius really likes Pamela and if you tell him, it's going to be awkward. It's too late."

It's too late, three simple words that you would never want to hear when you stuck in this kind of situation but… she is right.  
"You're right," I repeated, out loud this time.  
If you had told me that I'd be stuck in this situation last year, and the one that is crushed on was Sirius, I would have laughed hysterically at your face till I puked.  
I would have told you that there was no way that I had liked him in _that_ way. I would have listed at his flaws down with a grin on my face. But his flaws didn't seem to matter now. I didn't even have the chance to tell him that I had a crush on him, I had liked him or maybe even the big L word. Not lesbians, the big L word as in Love. Huh, too late anyway. Now I know what I would miss. The way his whole face lights up and his eyes sparkle when he smiles, how he would laugh at every single joke I had made even though it was really lame and idiotic, the confused expression he does when you tell him something in the "mysterious language of the females."  
Hah, it's not like his dead, Bella. He's alive and well and your best friend.  
Alice and Lily sensed that I was doing some long thinking and left me alone, doing their own stuff like homework. Good, I think I needed to be alone.

Relationships between best friends don't usually work, right? Hmph, who am I kidding. They do work. I just… needed some reassurance that probably doesn't exist. Well, Sirius suits Pamela.  
Pamela Black. Pamela Jane Black.  
Pamela wearing a beautiful, long, white dress walking hand in hand with Sirius down the aisle. Tears glistening in both their eyes when she says I do. Hah, Sirius crying. Must bring a camera next time. Both slipping rings on to their fingers.

Well, let's not get too carried away, right Bella?

They might break up. I'm not cursing them to break up or anything but… they _might._

I sighed again, I was doing a lot of sighing today. I pulled out the parchment that Sirius, Remus, James and I made that is like a chat box in the muggle world.

_"Mischief Plots," _I whispered and the parchment opens.

"Oi!" I say into the parchment.  
Mr. Moony says Oi back.  
Mr. Prongs asks why he did not see you at dinner.  
Ms. Snowpaw says she was doing her Transfiguration practice.  
Mr. Sirius says he just got off from the date with Pamela.  
Mr. Moony says he is shocked that Pamela would even like Mr. Padfoot.  
Mr. Prongs agrees with a nod.  
Ms. Snowpaw asked what Mr. Padfoot did and Lily and Alice says hello. Lily sends a kiss to Mr. Prongs.

Lily blew millions of kisses at the parchment and ruffled my hair.

Mr. Pafoot says he and Pamela just went out for a walk around the lake. The giant squid splashed water on us.

I wish I was her.

Mr. Moony asks what did Ms. Snowpaw practice.  
Mr. Prongs says that Ms. Snowpaw is a know – it – all like Mr. Moony.  
Mr. Padfoot laughs and agrees.  
Ms. Snowpaw says she practiced that stuff everyone learnt today. A bird poked her eye.  
Mr. Moony wishes he could have seen that.  
Mr. Prongs wonders if Lily likes the name Harry.  
Mr. Padfoot asks Mr. Prongs what is the name for.  
Mr. Moony and Ms. Snowpaw says it's obviously for their future children.  
Mr. Padfoot laughs and asks what would Ms. Snowpaw name her future children.

Future kids with who?

Ms. Snowpaw says she likes the name Adele, Siena and Shane.

I'll probably not have kids. Me getting married is hard to imagine.

Mr. Prongs says he likes the name Harry. Harry Potter sounds like hairy potter.  
Mr. Moony thinks Lily would like that name.  
Mr. Padfoot thinks Ms. Snowpaw has a good brain.  
Ms. Snowpaw thanks Mr. Padfoot for the compliment and suggests that they meet in the common room.  
Everyone agrees.  
"_Mischief plotted_," I whispered as the parchment closed up.  
I pulled on my red and gold converse I had bought from Forks, grabbed some candy and ran down. Ran down for fun, actually. It seemed fun. Gosh, I think I'm going mental.  
The others was already there, they were all chatting together near the fireplace.  
"Hey," They greeted me in unison.  
"Hi, want some marshmallows?" I offered tem the huge bag. "It's some kind of muggle sweets."  
They took in cautiously and popped them in their mouths.  
"It's quite okay, actually," Moony said while the others nodded.  
"Gosh, Bella. What happened to your eye? It's really red!" James exclaimed noticing my red eye.  
"Stupid bird poked my eye, I already told you." I said, grabbing another marshmallow.  
"You are going to tell us what happened in Forks, right?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4: Rambling

The Real Fourth Marauder.

Chapter 4: Rambling.

The three of them looked at me, waiting for me to tell them everything that had happened back at Forks.  
I rolled my eyes as I stuffed some of my favorite purple – colored – blueberry – flavored marshmallows in to my mouth and began,

"Remember last year, our fifth year, when I left when the term was coming to an end?" I paused as they mumbled "yes's" and "yeah's".

"There were rumors that I went there for a muggle studies trip, but I actually went there for some hush – hush matters that I couldn't tell you guys about. I was enrolled to start high school and on my first day, the vegan vamps were there. I was using occlumency and Edward, the bronze haired mind reader, was interested in me as he was not able to read my mind. I needed information so I became romantically involved with him," Sirius and Remus gritted their teeth while James flashed a toothy grin.

"When I pretended to finally find out about his true identity, he went all dramatic, throwing trees and revealing that his kind could sparkle in the sun and stuff. We kind of kissed and he said something about lions and lambs. A few days later, he brought me to meet his family and ended up playing a muggle sport named baseball because there was a thunderstorm. Then three nomad vamps that were not vegans interrupted the game and a male vamp was thirsty for my blood and began tracking me and a vamp named James bit me."

"If he bit you, shouldn't you be a vampire too?" Remus asked cautiously, as if expecting me to suddenly snap.

"Edward sucked the venom out so it didn-"

"For Merlin's sake! You still played along?" Sirius snapped.  
"Yes. Yes, I did. He sucked the venom out so I'm still human now."  
"Why didn't you just blast the vampire's head off with a spell?" James asked me, giving me an "Are-You-Stupid?" look.  
"I would blow my cover, you git. I woke up in a hospital later on and came back here after the school held some prom thing." Sometimes I swear James doesn't have a brain.  
"That's all," I said with mock solemnity and munched more candy.  
"That's it?" Remus asked with his voice full of doubt.  
"Yeah, that's all. What, did you expect a more dramatic story?" I asked him a rhetorical question.  
"It's just that you sad, "It's a really long and boring story," this whole week." James said, surprisingly Sirius was as quiet as a mouse.  
"Well, I needed an excuse, right?" I pointed my reason out.  
We sat in an uncomfortable silence for awhile until Sirius yawned.  
"Hey, I think I'm going to call it a night. See you in the morning, Snowpaw." He said before he bounded up the stairs.  
Remus and James gave him a quick nod and sat still.  
"What?" I asked when they were giving me some weird know –it –all stares.  
"When are you going to tell him?" Remus asked me, "James, we're on the same page, right?"  
James answered with a quick nod and I asked him," What the hell are you talking about?"  
"When are you going to tell Sirius that you have a serious crush on him, no pun intended." James asked for Remus.  
Shock washed over me and I quickly put on a poker face. "What crush?"  
"You like Sirius, don't you?" James asked.  
"Yes she does, she has been writing about it in her diary since second year." Remus said slyly.  
"You took my diary? But how could I have been crushing on him that long? I only really realized it last week!" I panicked until I noticed my slip up. "Oh, shit."  
"You just realized last week? You smile every time he's around you or when we mention his name!" Remus exclaimed. Was I that obvious? I'm more oblivious than I thought.  
"When are you going to tell him, anyway?" James ignored my brother.  
"Haven't you noticed that he's already dating? If I told him now, he would just freak out and it would have ruined our friendship. Then Pamela would spread rumors that I am a boyfriend stealer and how I am a bitch or something else like that." Reality sunk in again, my saying it out loud just made it more real.  
"True," The both of them breathe out.  
"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired. Night." I sighed. I just wanted to read my old diaries and see if I really did crush on him for _that _long.

I sprinted up to my dorm and opened the door quietly; afraid to wake Alice and Lily up if there were asleep.  
I opened my trunk and took my old diary and brushed the dust off the pages. I really haven't been writing for that long, huh?

* * *

_Tuesday_

_I finally got into Hogwarts!  
Me and Remus made two friends named James and Sirius.  
Sirius is a Black, but who cares?  
He's quite nice.  
James is also OK, he and Sirius are trouble makers.  
I'm in Gryffindor!_

* * *

_Friday_

_I haven't been writing as much as I expected, it's second year now.  
Sirius and James are big trouble makers and counting today, we've had a total of a hundred and one detentions. James, Sirius and Remus has grown up, a lot. Physically, not mentally, though.  
Sirius is a total player now, he just keeps dating every single girl that exists.  
He's currently dating a daft girl from Hufflepuff with the name of Rebecca.  
Easy to say, and I obviously hate her.  
Remus is tak-_

* * *

_Saturday_

_Remus took my diary.  
Thank Merlin I don't write too much in here._

* * *

_Thursday_

_Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Gryffindor won!_  
_James was brilliant, he had played as the seeker and he caught the snitch rather quickly.  
Sirius is dating Rosalyn Den-  
Wait, scratch that, I mean Joanna Vance.  
I should just go jump down the astronomy tower.  
Well, off to celebrate James' victory!_

* * *

_Tuesday_

_Sirius has dated;  
-Frannie Hopkins (Hufflepuff).  
(-Dumped her after he saw Chelsea Ryn.)  
-Chelsea Ryn (Gryffindor).  
(-Dumped her for Chrystal Kinns.)  
-Chrystal Kinns (Ravenclaw)._

_Oh gosh, I'm just going to write the damn names._

_-Krista Yales (Griffindor)._  
_-Alyssa Gayle (Ravenclaw)._  
_-Laura Hyde (Ravenclaw)._  
_-Olivia Garaway (Slytherin)._  
_-Hannah Wyatts (Hufflepuff)._  
_-Anne Rosier (Slytherin)._  
_-Haley Yane (Gryffindor)._  
_-Megan Makenna (Hufflepuff)._  
_-Kayley Some - name (From Slytherin?)._  
_-Becca Dayne (Hufflepuff)._  
_-Carol Dayne (Hufflepuff)._  
_-Karolynn Reaser (Ravenclaw)._  
_- I forgot the rest._  
_Maybe I should just move on._

* * *

_Monday_

_Wow, it's my third year. That fast, huh?  
I'm supposed to be all high and mighty and super smart, but I'm the opposite.  
I tried out for beater and chaser, I got in! As a beater. I'm super strong, what can I tell you?  
Now, for a question I have been waiting to write to myself, was I obsessed with Sirius Black?  
Nope, I'm surely not.  
I'm off to dinner; hope there is some of that delicious pudding again._

* * *

_Thursday_

_I got hexed by Black. Not Regulus Black, but Sirius Black.  
Why in the bloody world did he hex me?  
I'm sure I didn't do anything abnormal from my usual self.  
I still got to hex him, anyway. I gain some and lose some.  
Anyway, Professor McGonagall asked us to write a letter to our thirty year old self in our diary or journal or whatever. She said she won't read it, just perform some spell to check if we actually wrote it. I don't think I believe her. Well, here goes._

_Dear Future Me,_  
_Are you still alive?_  
_From, old you._  
_P.S. I'm younger than you. Hah!_

_**To Ms. Lupin.  
Your entry is too short, rewrite it immediately.  
Sincerely, Professor McGonagall.  
**_

Dear Future Me,  
I hope you're not still single and unemployed.  
Just in case you have become a death eater, I am not proud of you.  
You are a ugly, idiotic, foolish git.  
But if you're an auror, an international quidditch player or if you work somewhere in a shoe shop, I'm so freaking proud of you.  
At least you're not a slimy death eater.  
How are Remus, James and Blackass doing?  
Is Pettigrew still following you and the others?  
If you have kids, tell them to behave!  
It's not like we ever did behave but I'm sure I was (or am) a pain in the butt.  
Hold on,

_**Is this long enough, Professor?  
**__Oh yeah, I have to hand this in if I want her to reply.  
Okay, to make this long, I'm going to ramble about unnecessary things._

_I'm taller than Sirius an inch. (I stood beside him, teasing him for an hour)  
I have discovered that the sewer green Berite Botts every flavor bean tastes like shit. Literally. (James gave it to me.)  
I have also discovered that I make brilliant hexed mistletoes. (James and Lily got stuck.)  
My first kiss was Logan Ried, Ravenclaw. (He tripped and fell and we ended up planning a date.)  
My first breakup was because I fed Logan nuts. (Twelve hours after kiss.)  
I learned that Logan was allergic to nuts. ( I swear I didn't know he had allergies! Or did I?)  
I had enjoyable lesson; that your face swells up like a red balloon if you ate nuts and you're allergic to it. (Ha, ha, ha, ha. I have a picture!)  
I am allergic to dates. (Sirius force fed me dates.)  
My hands are all blotchy because of dates. (I am looking at myself in the mirror and screaming.)  
I hate dates. (I've always hated them.)_

_Oh, yeah! I forgot, detention count._  
_Including today, I had a total number of three hundred and forty – two detentions._  
_Professor Slughorn and McGonagall hate my guts._

_Anyway, back to the future or present or past, tell Jamesickle I said hi!_  
_Does he and Lily had dozens of tiny little Potter's running around their house?_  
_I am bestowing myself their godmother._

_Remus, don't eat all my muffins. You know I can cook._  
_Who am I kidding? I can't cook to save my life._  
_Eat it all up, you know you love it._

_Sirius Black, I hate you._  
_Did I say that out loud?_  
_Oh, I know you love me, don't need to tell me._

_Um, bye?_  
_Signed, B. R. Lupin. Or whatever your name is now._

_**P.S.**__**Is this enough, Professor?**_

_Anyways, love me._

* * *

I snorted at my immature-ness (That's a word, right? I'll go ask Remus) as I brushed my fingers over the pages of my old diary gently.  
I did ramble a lot about Sirius, but did I really like him?

"So, did you finally find out if you had liked him last time?" James said, smiling. He stepped in my room with a geeky grin.  
"I really don't know…" Then it hit me. "James, you perverted git, get out of the girls dorm! Now!"  
"What if I don't want to?" He mocked me.  
"I'll do this." I put on a high bimbo-ish slang and screamed, "Like, OH-AM-GEE! James freakin' Potter is, like, in my room!"  
Screams echoed outside my dorm as James stared at me with the most brilliant horrified expression ever.  
"I hate you," He whispered as the sounds of footsteps neared my room.  
"Awwww, Jamesie, I love you too," I cooed as the gang of girls snatched James.  
"! Bella Rayne Lupin, I hate you!" His voice became softer and softer as the girls dragged him.

I laughed into my pillow, silent tears of laughter trailing down my cheeks.  
"Awww, Jamesie -poo you're adorable!" Lily mumbled in her sleep.  
Ah, what a good ending for today, a punished James and another way to blackmail dearest Lily -poo.

I fell asleep and dreamed lovely dreams of James' being forced into makeup and a pink frilly dress and ways to blackmail Lily.

* * *

Sorry I updated late! I have mid-year exams coming up.  
Anyway, review! Sorry 'bout the stupid ending, I just wanted to end this chapter like this.  
Read, Enjoy and Review! I'll give you an imaginary cookie. _It has sprinkles and chocolate chips!_


	5. Chapter 5: Red and Yellow

The Real Fourth Marauder.

Chapter 5: Red and Yellow.

Bella P.O.V.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening to me!" I screeched.  
Sirius and James watched me with wide grins as I banged my head on the table, Remus just gives me a "What- The- Hell- Are- You- Doing?" look. Pettigrew just watched us with his eyes full of pride or something. Hmph. Wannabe.  
We were all in potions with Professor Idiot head and a bunch of shrilling flowers.  
This is so freaking embarrassing. I thought today was going to be a nice day.  
I had started my day off with a mint chocolate chip muffin and toast with orange juice. I had fun laughing at James coming down the dorms with a paranoid look (after what happened yesterday, he is lucky to be alive) and Sirius had somehow gotten his hair into a lovely shade of neon pink.

Until now. Gah, Potions!  
To top it off, it's double potions! With Slytherin! Gaaaaaaah!

Don't get me wrong, I normally loved potions, I was brilliant at it.  
But now considering that my ex- boyfriend is my potions professor… I have every right to freak out.

When we came in, Slytherin's started to bicker and insult us (normal), and then Edward started singing a muggle love song. And guess what? It's dedicated to me. Oh, pure joy. I think he made it up himself, though. Because it sucks.  
It was something like this;

_ I love you, Bella,  
You love me too,  
love, love, love, love,  
You love me, dear.  
We baked up so much love,  
It filled my heart so full,  
love, love, love, love,  
I love you, dear.  
_  
He sang it, not once, not twice, but twenty times.  
Then he made us do a potion (it becomes a nice light shade of purple when it's done) which it's name I forgot. It was some potion take made you sing non – stop. And take my advice, don't ever drink it. Ever. Well, unless you want to strain your voice or maybe improve your singing.  
Now everywhere I go, some Ravenclaws , Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors sing it.  
The Slytherins can't sing, their voices are too horrid. Some of them attempted to, but they sang it with the word 'hate' instead.  
Which brings me back to reality. Reality sucks.  
And what confuses me is that Sirius would usually laugh about it, now he just looks like he wants to rip Edward's head off. Well, yay, Sirius is backing me up, that makes us a team of… two! Isn't that lots of people.

"Merlin, I wish Cullen would just shut up!" Sirius muttered, staring at Edward.  
"HAHAHAHA! NO, THIS IS HILARIOUS!" That would be James.

I continued banging my head while Remus just stared at me and flashed a grin.  
"Oh, Bella dear, don't hurt yourself! Please, for me?" Edward panicked and gave me a 'puppy dog' expression.  
"That's the reason why I'm doing this!" I groaned. My head feels like it's going to burst.  
"Here's some water," Remus said and handed me a glass.  
"Thanks," I muttered before I quickly downed the light purple liquid. I felt my stomach churn as I gulped it down.

Wait. Light purple. Water isn't purple. Oh, Merlin.

James started laughing even louder and shook Remus, saying how brilliant he is.

"I'm going to kill you." I gave him a glare. Then my mouth opened itself and started singing.

_"Oh, blooooooddddddy hell, Remuuuuuuus, yooooooooooooooou'reeeeee a deeeeeeeeeead giiiiiiiit.  
Someeeeeeeeeone bloody well giiiiive me the anti, anti, antidote! Dum, dee, dum, dum, dah." _I sang._  
_ Oh, Merlin_. _I'm going to have a roasted furry little problem for dinner.

Sirius started laughing as well, joining James who is currently on the floor.  
_ "Anti, anti, anti dotey, I wonder if staggies, are delicious like baloney."_I beat Remus with my book bag, all while singing. A flash of fear went through James' eye but he still laughed.

The Slytherins were torn between the choice of laughing at me or just the plain throwing of insults. They chose laughing.

_"Oooooooh, Edwaaaaard?_" I managed to give a pout while singing. _"Pleeeease, give me the antidotey?"_

"Of course, my love." He flashed a crooked grin and bounded off happily at my sentence without even one insult at him. Of course I would insult him when I'm in need of an antidotey. I mean antidote.

"Siriuuuus, hug meeeee." I want a friendly hug. A hug as friends. Friends. He didn't hesitate and hugged me.  
"You're the only one who is able to accidently drink a potion." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.  
"Shhhutttttttt uppity, uppity, up." I smiled at him, ignoring the looks from James and Remus.  
"Here's the antidote, Bella, love." I quickly snatched the flask from Cullen and gulped it down.  
"Uh, thanks, Cullen." I muttered.  
"What, no kiss or hug?" He flashed a cheeky smile.  
"Not in your life." I replied back and flashed an even bigger cheeky smile.

* * *

"Transfigure your balls into pillows." McGonagall said in her stern voice. And as expected, we all burst into laughter.  
"Miss Lupin, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, silence!" McGonagall gave us an evil look and James and Remus sobered up instantly.  
I was still laughing, my eyes tearing up. I leaned against Sirius who was also laughing.  
"Quiet or detention!" Sirius tried to stop himself from laughing as he had said before that he was too lazy to get detention today. They're planning a prank.  
"You can take the balls fro-" McGonagall got interrupted from my long stream of laughter and screamed, "MISS LUPIN!"  
"S-sorry professor, I – c-can't breathe." I ducked under the table trying to get a hold of myself.  
"I do not appreciate your interrupting in my class, Miss Lupin." She gave me a stern look.  
"Sorry, professor." I mumbled, prodding the ball with my wand.  
"Hey, Bella." Sirius whispered, poking me.  
"What?" I answered, drinking some (real) water to stop any unnecessary laughter from coming out.  
"Balls." He whispered and I spit out my mouthful of water and screeched with laughter, falling from my seat.  
"DETENTION, MISS LUPIN!" McGonagall screamed, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Thank Merlin for lunch break," I muttered, laying my head on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  
"You were disturbing people in the class, Bella Lupin!" Lily screeched, sitting beside me.  
"Oh, I didn't know that." I replied sarcastically, sitting properly on the chair to grab a few sandwiches.  
"Balls." Sirius said with a solemn expression.  
"Oh, shut up, Sirius." I muttered, stabbing my sandwich with my finger.  
"It's been very long since we pulled a prank, haven't we?" James and Remus appeared and James gave Lily a kiss.  
"True." Sirius and I said in unison.  
"I have a good idea." A timid voice said softly. Peter Pettigrew.  
"Oh, spill." James said smiling.  
"You could sneak into their common room at night at dye their hair pink and other stuff." Peter said, looking at his plate of potatoes.  
"Hey, that's a brilliant idea. Way to go, Peter!" Sirius said, spitting out some bits of ham.  
"Thanks." Peter, still looking at his potatoes, was blushing.  
"Another future marauder, huh? Great plan." I said patting him on the back.  
"Bella, lunch is over! We've got charms now!" Lily prodded my back impatiently.  
"What? But I haven't eaten lunch yet!" I wailed before snatching three more sandwiches.  
"Well, too bad! Let's go!" James joined Lily and they both began to pull me to class.

* * *

"Ow, Padfoot! That's my foot you're stepping on!" I hissed, trying to hide our feet, we've grown too tall for all of us to fit under the invisibility cloak.  
"Oh, really? I thought it was James' foot." Sirius said.  
"Shut up, you wouldn't want to risk getting caught!" My brother, the smart git.  
"Oi, what's the password? I forgot to find that out." James said feebly.  
"Um, try 'Blood Purity' ?" Sirius said scratching his head, knocking my head with his elbow in the process.  
"Ow!" I smacked Padfoot's head.  
"Remus, teach your sister some manners."  
"I have tried and failed, Padfoot."  
"Ha, ha, very funny."  
"Blood purity." James said as the wall opened.  
"Wow, everyone's asleep!"  
"It's three in the morning. What did you expect?" said Remus.  
"Hurry up! I need to sleep." I moaned, rubbing my eyes.  
"So do we." James said. "Remus and Sirius, handle the boys. Snowpaw and I will be doing the girls."  
"I'm straight, James."  
"Oh Merlin, you get what I mean. Let's go!" James said, irritated.

James had me to levitate him to the top and I ran, trying my best to not make too much noise.  
"What are we supposed to do again?" I asked James tiredly.  
James whispered the plan again in my ear and we set off quickly.  
After about twenty minutes, we met each other in their common room again and set off to get precious sleep.

"Sirius. James. It's five in the morning. Leave me alone." I threw my pillow at them. Oh, I shouldn't have done that. Now I have no more pillows to sleep on.  
"We pranked the Slytherins, remember?" Sirius started jumping on my bed.  
"Two hours ago. Yes, I know."  
"Hurry up! Remus is already waiting for us." James said joining Sirius.  
"Arghhhh! Fine!" I growled at them and hurried off to the bathroom.  
I quickly stripped while brushing my teeth. I stepped into the shower, lathering myself with strawberry scented soap and washed my face.  
I wrapped the towel around myself when it hit me.  
There are boys outside and I didn't bring my clothes with me and I left my wand outside. ARGHHHH!  
I slowly edged out of the bathroom, checking if they were there.  
They are.

"Oi, Padfoot, Prongs, get out!" I whispered screamed at them.  
"Why, are you PMS-ing?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh, Ha, Ha, just get out for a minute."  
"Why, but… oh!" James finally got it. "I'm out. Meet you in the common room. Let's go, Padfoot!"  
"But why? This bed is comfy and I'm- oh!" James finally told him. "Can't I stay here?'  
"No!" Both James and I hissed out.  
I heard some mumblings and a door closing.  
Finally, I quickly changed into my uniform and walked out.

"Merlin, you're not going to see my sister naked, Padfoot. I forbid you." Remus voice rang out clearly.  
"Moony, you can't, remember?" James.  
"Ohhhhhhhh! Why can't he forbid me?" Sirius said, jumping on the armchair.  
"Nothing." The three of us said in unison.  
"Meanie." Sirius pouted as we set off to the great hall.  
"You do realize that people only come down at about seven?" Remus asked James.  
"Yes, but we want to get the whole thing, don't we, Sirius?"  
"We sure do."  
"It's worth getting up in five." I said staring at the doors of the great hall.

We stared into space as people began to flood in the great hall. Everyone eyed us suspiciously, the marauders were known to get up very late.  
One more hour later, fuming Slytherins began to flood in.

All the girls uniforms were in the Gryffindor colors and at the back of each of the uniforms were different messages such as; 'Gryffindor rules!', 'Slytherins are losers', 'I wish I was in Gryffindor', 'All hail Snowpaw, the queen of puppies', 'Marauders are awesome' and some other really rude stuff. Each girls hair was either bright yellow with red stripes or bright red with yellow stripes.

The boys was similar to the girls except they were wearing skirts and dresses, we had all transfigured their clothes.

One by one, everyone bar the Slytherins were rolling on the floor laughing. Slughorn looked furious and was fighting with McGonagall.

Lily and Alice looked plain old shocked, standing at the entrance, looking at the sight in the great hall.

And of course, Edward had to ruin it all by blaming us. Yes, it's our fault, but really? I thought he wanted to win me back.

Then he added, of course we should have detention. Oh, I get it. Detention with him. Well, Since I've got to prank the Slytherins and need to explain 'why the hell I broke up with Edward McPerfectPants', why not?

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry I updated so slow, I hanged out with my friends in Starbucks. It was a two week holiday. Now, it's going to end and back to school! ):  
Anywway, huge thanks and cookies to;  
- bellamarieswan-cullen07  
- arabellaswancullen  
- Blue-Bird-11  
- Vampire Princess1501  
- Teamharrypotterrules  
- BELLA X STARFIRE7745231  
- Blitz-gurl-42  
- Twilight Gleek  
- Tinkerbear10  
- Twilight Melodiac  
- LadyElena17  
- posiden'sdaughter  
- Erudessa-gabrielle  
- iLuvTwiBoyz

I love you all! (:  
Review and Enjoy! :D  
I need more cookies, Natsumi-Reiko.


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

The Real Fourth Marauder.

Chapter 6: Interrogation

In those muggle drama shows, where the police interrogates a suspect, you can see the police making the suspects break under pressure. Well, interrogation Cullen style is weird. They're all smiles and they offered me cookies. Sure, I was hungry and all, but what if they drugged it? Or maybe Edward put some love potion in? So, no, I wasn't acting suspicious at all.

I watched all the Cullen's slowly flow in the room, gracefully and smiled at me when they sat down.  
I was stuck on the love seat, with Edward. And no, I wasn't enjoying it.

"Bella, love, can you explain why you left me?" Edward gave a forgiving smile. Hmph, like I was going to ask for forgiveness.  
With my hand holding my wand in the pocket- you know, for safety measures- I answered, "I was in a mission, I wasn't and still isn't allowed to tell anyone why." I gave Alice a glare and Jasper tensed beside her. Wow, did he just feel my intense dislike for them, now? Isn't that a slow reaction.

"But, Bella, don't you love Edward?" Alice asked with a calm expression.  
"Not at all. I reckoned that a vampire wouldn't fall in love with me portraying a muggle. Guess I was wrong." I shrugged with an indifferent expression. Hah, beat that, Alice!  
"But, Bella, my love, my life…" Edward trailed off when he received a glare from yours truly. I mean me.  
"Thank you, Bella. Finally!" Rosalie threw her hands up in the air with a smile. "Someone finally puts Edward in his place. Thanks so much." She flashed a huge grin as she lowered her arms.  
"Er, you're welcome?" No, I wasn't confused at all. I was just pretending… Of course I know what the bloody hell she's saying…  
"You see, Edward here, is an idiot." Then she started explaining something, but I only heard food, food, food…  
I gave her a blank stare. "Oh, never mind." She waved me off.

In the corner of my eye, I see Edward giving a small nod. And everyone quietly go away. Rosalie gave me a smile and leaves while Alice gave a curt nod.

"Bella, why?" Edward asks me softly. "Were you ever in love with me at all?"  
"Honestly?" I replied. "No."  
"WHY?" Edward stood up and I felt shocked at the sudden turn of events.  
"I've always loved someone else." I replied truthfully.  
"Who?"  
"Someone who will never know," I replied harshly, standing up.  
An uncomfortable silence went on for awhile and my stomach growled. I faced Edward, gave a nod and went for the door. To go to the door, I had to pass another room. The rest of the Cullen's tumbled out of the door with serious expressions. With a small smile from Esme and a weird expression from the others, Esme handed me a pack of chocolate cookies.  
"Take it," She gave me another smile and pushed the cookies towards me before I protested.  
"Thanks," I gave her a fake smile and walked off, promising myself that I would never set foot in that room ever again. Unless it was forced, I' never going in that room.

Dinner was still on so I headed towards the great hall to meet the others, who managed to charm their way out of detention. My stomach growled again when I looked at the cookies I was given.  
It looked kind of nice… and it's chocolate… It can't hurt to take a bite, right? Esme wouldn't poison me.

I hastily pulled away the ribbon that closed the packet of cookies and quickly stuffed as much cookies that would fit in my mouth and instantly regretted it.

Love potions have a unique flavor. So does these cookies.

I managed to quickly run to the great hall and sit beside the others when the potion hit me.

"Hi, Bella!" Sirius greets me cheerfully.

"Edward," I sighed sadly. "Why did I do that? " I banged my head on the table.  
"What happened?" Remus asked.

Edward, my love, my life. Why did I say I didn't love him? Why?

"I think I'm in love." I said with a fond smile.  
"Bella, do you think you really want to tell Sirius?" James asked. "Oh, shit. Why did I say that?"  
"Bella, aren't you acting weird? Oi, Lily doesn't she look like she too-"  
"I would think so, you told me you liked him from second year, right?" James said.  
"Can you introduce me to him again? You know, to start over." I sighed happily.  
Edward and me…  
"Oh, sure, Bella meet Si- Wait, you are you talking about?" James asked suspiciously.  
"Edward Cullen, of course." I turned to face Edward and we winked at me. "Isn't he hot?"  
Sirius, James, Lily and Alice spat their pumpkin juice instantly.  
"Yes, my suspicions are confirmed." Remus gave a grave nod.  
"What suspicions?" Sirius asked in a high pitched voice.  
"Did you eat anything or drink anything on the way here?" Lily asked.  
"Of course," I smiled lovingly. "Edward's mom gave me cookies."  
"Yes, Remus. It's true." Lily gave a sirius nod. I mean serious nod.  
"What, what?" Sirius and James asked.  
"Cullen gave her a love potion, you gits!" said Lily.  
"Ohhhhhhh," James said while Sirius' face darkened.  
"Bella, will you follow me?" Sirius asked sweetly. "I'll bring you to Cullen."  
"Oh, of course, Sirius." I answered, happily shoving another cookie into my mouth.  
Sirius dragged me to Professor McGonagall.  
"What do you want, Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked grimly.  
"Cullen slipped her a love potion." Sirius answered truthfully, for once not pranking.  
"Cullen, is that true?" McGonagall asked, looking sternly at my love.  
"No," Edward lied. "As I was saying, professor Dumbledore, can I teach defense against the dark arts instead of potions? I'm sure Horace wants to resume his post as potions master."  
"Of course, Horace is more skilled in potions than defense against dark arts. Horace, do you have an antidote for a love potion?"  
"I do, Albus. I'll go get it." Slughorn drawled.  
"Edward?" I asked.  
"Yes, my love- um, I mean Miss Lupin." Edward looked away when Minnie stared at him.  
"I lov-" I got interrupted by Sirius who begin singing, "LALALALALALALALA, C'MON PRONGS, JOIN ME!"  
James instantly stood up, bringing Remus up and the both of them joined Sirius.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALA," James and Sirius sang while Remus belted out lines of, " Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts."

"I've got the antidote, Albus." Slughorn said.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALA."  
"OUR HEADS COULD DO WITH FILLING,"

"Brilliant, Horace. Give it to Miss. Lupin." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
"Ohh, what's this?" I asked when Minnie gave me the flask.  
"Drink it."  
"Is it from Edward?" I asked.  
"Yes, yes. Now drink it." I replied Minnie with a cheerful "sure!".

I drank it and instantly I felt weird.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"  
"FOR NOW IT'S BARE AND FULL OF AIR,"

"Shut up! What happened?" I asked Remus warily.  
"Cullen slipped you a love potion." He answered.  
"Oh."

And on that note, I vomited.

All over Sirius. In front of everyone in the great hall.

* * *

A/N: This is the shortest chapter, but it'll never happen again!  
This was rushed because I wanted to post a chapter before Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows part 2.  
This entire story is dedicated to the awesome Harry Potter and all the reviewers that reviewed.  
I'm so sad, Harry Potter is ending. ): To all the ff writers out there, keep continue writing Harry Potter Fan Fics!


	7. Chapter 7: A mess

The Real Fourth Marauder.

Chapter 7: A mess.

I've always hated full moons. Not because I always help Remus but because I see all the pain he goes through. The good thing is I get to run around as a dog and get Sirius to myself without any whiny Pamelas snogging him.  
Uh, did I think that? Ew… No, I do not want Sirius. NOT AT ALL. Cue big fake grin on my face.

Okay, back to Remus. He hets so tired and he goes out of control when he sniffs a human, and if he hurts anyone of us (which is kind of most of the time), he gets so guilty and… wait.

Why didn't I notice that? Oh Merlin, help me.  
On the new moon when I came back, Remus could write on parchment. In the form of a werewolf.  
Oh, Merlin, maybe those aliens the muggles always talk about abducted him. Then who is the remus I've been talking to for this past year?

I quickly threw all the rolls of parchment on to my bed and ran down the stairs of the girls dorm.  
I scanned the Gryffindor common room, ignoring Sirius who is holding a blue underwear that looks really familiar… and of course it's familiar, it's mine.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, DROP THAT NOW!" I shouted at him, making half of the people in the common room flinch or duck under the couches for protection. And that git didn't even flinch a little.

"Yes, love?" My stomach churned a little at the nickname.  
I ignored the weird feeling going through my body and I screamed, "DROP THAT DOWN NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR CAT WITH NOTHING BUT MY BARE HANDS!"

Sirius visibly paled but quickly regained composure and smirked, "I don't have a cat."

"I WILL BUY A CAT AND GIVE IT TO YOU AND THEN I WILL KILL IT AND THEN YOU!"

"Fine, fine," He huffed and threw the underwear at me. I quickly caught it with my right hand and used my wand to put it back in my room. Now that that's done, I stormed across the common room and hugged Sirius. He stiffened at first and slowly relaxed.

"What is the hug for?" He asked slowly.  
"Just had the urge to," I replied with a smirk before I scanned the room again for Remus.

Ah, that's a girl picking her nose.  
Pettigrew staring at James and Remus.  
Lily burying herself in a book.  
Alice dancing with a broomstick.  
McKinnon snogging some boy.  
Wait. Pettigrew staring at James and Remus.  
Oh, found him.

I made my way through the crowd, tripping over a first year who was screaming about being attacked.  
James' head snapped into my direction as he gave a smile.

Looking at the tired face of Remus' , I said, " Are you an alien?"  
Shock washed over both the expressions of James and Remus and Remus answered, "No, I'm a human wizard."  
"Oh, okay then." I smiled and took a seat beside James.  
An unreadable expression was on James' (now red) face and clapped his hands to his mouth.  
"What?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" James burst out, making a first year scream with shock.  
"What?" I asked with a terrified expression, turning my head around to find the victim of James' laughter.  
"YOU VOMITED ON SIRIUS!" James managed to choke out before dissolving in a fresh wave of laughter.  
"Oh, I forgot. SIRIUS! OI, SIRIUS YOU GIT!"  
"What?"  
"SORRY I VOMITED ON YOU!"  
"Sure, sure." Sirius gave a grin before snogging Pamela who's- surname- I- keep- forgetting. Goster? Moster? I think it's Moster. Or did it start with a F? Foster. Yeah, that's about right.

Then I went upstairs and fell asleep. Productive day, huh?

Until the next day, then the fact I vomited all over Sirius spread.

"OH-AM-GEE! She vomited, like, all over, like, Sirius Black. Yes, _the_Sirius Black. And did you see, someone decided to make a "Hogwarts Daily" school newspaper!" Some weird blonde was screaming to a brunette.

Ignoring the fact that I was freaking sleepy, I stomped over to the notice board to get the Hogwarts paper thing, where everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Mind your own business, you gits." I muttered sleepily and trudged back to my dorm.

**BREAKING NEWS: BELLA LUPIN, A DISGUSTING MESS.  
**  
Considering the fact that it was Friday and I had done all my essays, my friends and I had gone to the Great Hall for a brilliant, filling dinner that Hogwarts provides unfailingly. It was a normal night, until a ruckus at the Gryffindor table caught the attention of my beautiful, sharp green eyes. Usually, it was a normal occurrence that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Bella Lupin (dubbed the Marauders, notorious for their pranks and looks), made a huge amount of disturbance but un-shockingly, my beautiful eyes and ears had caught on a real trail or trouble.

With my brilliant journalism skills, I had found out that Bella Lupin (notorious for being the only female marauder) had been slipped a love potion by a professor, nonetheless. Digging even deeper into her past, I've discovered, from a trusty source, that Bella Lupin had dated the dashing, young Professor Edward Cullen, formerly teaching Potions and currently teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The female Lupin had dated Professor Cullen for a duration of a few months, while she claimed she was away on a "Muggle Studies" trip. Lupin and her brother both had excelled in the classes and to my knowledge, a "Muggle Studies trip" is taken, most of the time, for extra credit for those students who do not do well, or students who are, to put it politely, simply curious.

Of course, who doesn't know that the Lupins are both half-bloods?

Back to the story of the disgusting mess made, "Bella Lupin had been acting rather strange last night," A fifth year Gryffindor had said. "Well, more strange than usual. She's rather quirky, that's one of the reasons why we boys have crushes on her."

Bella Lupin was reported to seem rather drunk- like, yesterday. She had dreamy expressions and was wailing something about love.

After five minutes of enduring her behavior, Sirius Black had furiously stomped his way to the teacher's podium and ranted about "Cullen slipping her a love potion" to Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore had requested an antidote for amortentia from the potions master, Professor Slughorn and his request was quickly obeyed.

"Is it from Edward?" Lupin asked with an unusual high –pitched voice and received a brisk reply (yes, yes, now drink it) from Professor McGonagall.

The rest of the Marauders had then erupted into song, James Potter and Sirius Black blasting out lines of "LALALALALALA" and Remus Lupin with lines of the Hogwarts School song.

They were stopped by a yell from Bella Lupin and after one of them replied her question, she proceeded to regurgitate her dinner of chocolate chip cookies, provided by the Cullens.

By the marvelous and brilliant, _Rita Skeeter.  
_  
And the brilliant Bella Lupin, notorious for being the only female marauder, had regurgitated her dinner of chocolate chip cookies, provided by the Cullens. Again.

* * *

A/N: Hi, I'm back! (: Sorry for the late (and short) update, but this is kind of a filler. I promise the next chapter will be worth waiting. It's longer than usual and so far, one of my favorite chapters. I've just celebrated my birthday (8th August) and reviews would be a good present. (: Till next chapter.  
I reaaaaaly promise the next one is longer and better. Sm:)es, Sam.

OHHHHH, WAIT! Bella has her own page on facebook, go like it or post stuff. :) Search "Bella Rayne Lupin" or get the link from my profile in fanfiction here. (:


	8. Chapter 8: Of Punches and Screams

The Real Fourth Marauder.

Chapter 8:Of Punches and Screams.

"On a scale of ten, how perverted is Padfoot?" Remus asked James and I as we headed to our next lesson. Snuffles had disappeared minutes ago, muttering something about puddings and dragons.

"Eleven," James and I replied in unison and we started laughing.  
"How about James?"  
"Nine," I said while James said, "Zero."  
"I'm not _that_ perverted!" He said with a fake expression of seriousness. No pun intended.  
"I give Bella a three," Remus interrupted James who was telling us how non- perverted he is.  
"Four out of ten," James said.  
"I'm not that innocent! I just prete-" I stopped as I saw Sirius and Pamela eating each other's faces in a way that wasn't suitable for first years until third years. And I'd reckon in the spot that I am standing, just replace a fourth year and he/she will run away screaming bloody murder.

Remus and James stopped and gave me "so- sorry" looks.

"Hang on, I'm going to vomit in a broom closet, see you in class," I said as I mimed vomiting and stalked off before they could say anything. I walked off the nearest broom closet, did a silencing spell and started screaming my arse off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IDIOTIC GIT, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, ARSE, GITTY ARSE, BLOODY ARSEH-"  
A couple came in snogging and I took away the spell and said in a high- pitched, calm voice and said, "Sorry but this broom closet is currently unavailable. Please try again later. Get out."  
The two fourth years looked at me the wide open eyes and quickly scampered away with terrified expressions.

I ran my fingers through my hair, making it messy (a habit I got from James.) and sighed, sitting down on a upside down bucket. I must as well skip divination, I'm sure the professor would just predict that a planet would be falling on my head on Christmas or maybe that the leaning tower of Pisa would lean even further and somehow end up here, crushing my head. Whatever it is, I would feel brilliantly happy if I skip Divination.

Anyway, taking my mind of falling planets and towers, am I that innocent?

"No. No, I'm not," I snorted to myself.  
I wonder what they're doing in Divination. Here I am, drowning in self pity while the others are- "OUCH!"  
The box full of muggle detergent toppled on the edge of the shelves and fell on my leg making me scream. Again.  
"STUPID, GITTISH BOTTLES, GO WASTE ON THE FLOOR WHERE YOU BELONG! ARGHHH, I HATE MY LIFE AND EVERY-" The door opened to reveal a seventh year prefect, looking at me with an amused expression. How did he hear me? Didn't I use a silencing… Oh, I forgot. Really brilliant of me.

"I'd reckon that Gryffindor's know more swear words, you know with all their short tempers and all. Aren't you supposed to be in class, Lupin?" He asked me, gripping his wand.

"Aren't _you _supposed to be in class…um…what's your name?" I trailed off, gripping my wand in the pocket. I am sorely tempted to punch him…

"Why you little midget…" He composed himself, going back to his calm, cool self. "I thought you were the good, 'ickle baby, always finishing your homework, coming early for class," Why you little midget sneered at me.

"Well, you don't know me that well, don't you, why you little midget? You only repeat what your daddy dearest said." I smirked at his pale face.

"You little- Sectumsempra!" He pointed his wand at me, but his lack of skills just left a scar at my knuckles.

"Don't you know any other spells, Why you little midget?" I winced before smirking again.

"I'm going to drag your arse to class now. Divination right? Millions of bloody people skip that…" He trailed off, hands still gripping his wand.

Hmph. Must as well go to class. I'm so incredible, forgetting to put that silencing spell.

Urge…to…punch…Why you little midget…

"I left something in the closet," I said, looking at the door. He scratched his head and nodded. I brought my fist back and slammed it into his jaw.

"That's for the scar, Why you little midget!" I said cheerfully as he began dragging me off, scowling.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" I said feebly as we reached the top of the Divination tower. Shit, I've gone mental haven't I? Finally gone bonkers.

Why you little midget knocked the door before he barged in, dragging me along. Wow, he surprisingly has manners to knock first!

All heads snapped to our direction and I flashed a sheepish grin and waved to James and Remus, ignoring Sirius.

"Oooh, that's the student I predicted missing!" Professor Gitass chirped as I groaned.  
"Yes, yes, I predicted that too, Professor," I said sarcastically.

His name was Mitchel Gitass. The pronunciation was actually 'Guy-tass' but he was a bit of a blithering idiot, so we just pretended to not know how to pronounce it and he doesn't really care. I'd reckon that he doesn't know what git and ass means. That arse.

The first time he came into class and wrote it on the blackboard, I nearly died. I fell off my stool and burst out with laughter. Then Gitass told the class that they should be as happy as I was because he was ''a brilliant seer''. Then James spit his mouthful of water at Gitass and he got drenched with spit water. Gitass was a sport and just laughed it off but unfortunately, Minny McGonagall came in and gave James and I a week full of detention.

"Miss Lupin is a seer?" Gitass aksed rhetorically, not noticing the sarcasm. "Well, let's get back to the lesson The grim looks like a big, black dog and symbolizes death and the white dog* symbolizes life. Black dogs are scary but they're cute." Hah, to me it sounds like Gitass is crushing on Sirius. Not that he knows, anyway…

"Aren't white dogs cute, Professor?" Sirius asked giving me a glance.  
"They're fine. Get a teacup each, everyone! Look into your partner's and tell he/she what you see."

Oh, I forgot. My partner here is Sirius. Oh, joy.

"Sirius," I gave him a nod. "Give me your teacup."

He took my teacup as I snatched his.  
"Heeeeeeey, Bella. Whaddaya see?" He asked, giving a lopsided grin. A few girls nearby swooned.  
"I see a tea leaf blob monster eating a tea leaf. How about mine?" I asked, jabbing at the blue floral cup.  
"I see two dogs snogging," He said as I laughed.  
"Real original, Sirius. Two dog snogg-" I got interrupted by Gitass.

"Oh my, is that a sight I see! My inner seer tells me that you'll be in a fight today! Oh,dear. You poor thing." I edged away as Gitass started patting my head. A few of the Sirius Black fan club girls tried to hide their grins. Hey, was I a threat to them? Brilliant…  
Oh, well. If I get into a fight, I wouldn't be that innocent to Remus and James, right?

"Looking forward to it," I patted Gitass on the head with a smile.  
"Poor thing has lost her mind." Gitass shook his head and gave me a pitying look.  
"That would be great! If I lost my mi-" The bell cut me off.

"Sister dearest, where were you?" Remus asked with a bow.

I bowed back. "Oh dear brother of mine, I was ditching Divination in a broom closet nearby." I paused for a second. "Then I got caught by Why you little midget when I started screaming profanities when a box of muggle detergent fell on my leg."

"Only you, Bella," Remus laughed, shaking his head.  
"That is exactly why I'm so brilliant!" I answered joyfully, ignoring the Pamerius's snogging their faces off.

Pamela + Sirius = Pamerius.

Sounds like a kind of whale to me.

"Joining us for lunch, Snowpaw?" Prongs asked holding hands with Lily who appeared out of nowhere.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am." I answered. Pamerius are shoving their tongues down each other's throat in a way that even I, the ruler of oblivious people of the earth, can't ignore.

"You okay, Bella?" Lily asked, genuinely concerned. Wait… who is Bella?

"Who is Bella?" I repeated out loud, gaining looks of disbelief from everyone bar the whale- like- name- couple.

"What?" I jumped to my own defense, " I sincerely don't know who Bella is. I'm sure you all also forget names sometimes. I'm not perfect, I do forget… Oh, my name is Bella…"

"Are you really fine?" Lily asked again, now more alarmed.  
"Yeah, yeah. I am." Am I? "Yes I'm perfectly fine." I repeated.  
"Whatever you say, Bella…" Remus trailed off, his attention now falling on chocolate pudding.

Great brother, him.

No, no, he is really a good brother. Siriusly.  
Merlin, I have to remember how to spell 'serious'.

I piled my plate with mountains of mashed potatoes and gravy. Thank Merlin for comfort food. I tuck in at once, trying to ignore the whales kissing again.

I imagined that the mashed potatoes are "Parmeriuses" and chewed it with as much strength I could get.

"Um, Bella… does the potatoes have bones in it or something?" Alice asked, spooning some gravy onto her plate.

"No, no, of course not." I answered seriously – no pun intended – "There's whales in it."

"Remy, mate, I think your sister has finally lost it." James said before he stuffed his face with treacle pudding.

"Yo gust kound ghat gout?" Remus asked with his mouth full of chocolate pudding. Boys and their food…

"Whaaag gid yo saig?" James asked, this time not bothering to eat his pudding later.

"Whaaaag?"  
"Whaag – gid – yo – saig?"

"Oh!" Remus finally swallowed his pudding. "I said, 'you just found that out?"

"Goooooooooooh…" James replied, trying to ignore Lily's looks of disgust.

"Shut up," I said, sputtering potatoes on Remus and James' face.  
"That's really impossible, Bella-poo." James said happily, sputtering pudding on my face.

Hmm, I wonder why people add 'poo' at the back of their boyfriends (or girlfriends) names. It's kind of gross, adding a word that literally means shit. It's like saying Siri – shit or Remy – shit. Well, that's my opinion…

Anyway, Alice is laughing about something somewhere beside me and Lily and Remus are talking about homework. Typical.  
No one to talk to… oh, James!  
"Oi, James!" I waved my hands in front of his face.

"Ghat?" He spat out some pudding. Merlin, it's a wonder he doesn't get fat with all the pudding he eats everyday.

"Pass me the peas." I pointed at the bowl impatiently.

"Thought you hated peas." He mumbled as he passed the bowl.

"I do hated peas." I mumbled back. Merlin, I hope this works… "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I whispered under my breath and pointed my wand at a pea. Oh, that sounds disgusting. The pea is rising… up… and…

_Thud. _ The pea slams into Sirius' cheek.  
_Thud. _Again.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _This species of whales does not have any response to stimuli whatsoever.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. _"WHAT?" Yay, whales _do_have response to stimuli! Get the Daily Prophet!

"Bella Lupin, why, Merlin, why are you hitting me with peas?" W.H.A.L.E.S, What does that spell? IDIOTS! Okay, that really came out of nowhere.

"Well, you seemed hungry, SOB."  
"What did you call me?"  
"SOB… your initials, you git!"  
"Oh, brilliant."

And… they're snogging again. Woo –Hoo.

"ARGHHHHHH!" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air. No, I wasn't frustrated at all, I'm… what's another word for;

'So –irritated –and –annoyed –that –I –could –blow –up –into -pieces –and –then –James –Remus –and –Lily –and –Alice –would –have –to –scrape –me –off –the –wall –because –Sirius –would –be –too –busy –snogging –Pamela –and –then –he -won't –attend –my –funeral –because –he –would –still –be –too –busy –snogging –Pamela –and –then –my –ghost –will –be –so –mad –because –I –would –be -haunting –Sirius –and –he –would –be –ignoring –me –and –my –ghost –will –be –even –more –bloody –mad –and –my –ghostly –self –would –blow –up –and –the –pieces –would –get –stuck –on –the –walls –again –and –I –would –have –to –scrape –myself –off –the –walls –and –everywhere –else –this –time –because –James –and –Lily –and –Remus –with –somebody –and –Alice –and –Frank –would –be –too –busy –snogging –or –shagging –and –the –blown –up –pieces –of –me –will –blow –up –to –even –tinier –pieces?'

Oh, yeah. Bloody irked.

"Annoyed?" James asked.

"No, Prongs. She's obviously frustrated." Remus interrupted.

"Neither. Just a little irked." I said with a huge fake grin. Merlin, I'm smiling so wide that my cheeks hurt.  
They're all staring at me… Umm…

"Here," I pushed two glasses of milk towards James, Remus, Lily and Alice. "Drink up the milk, MOO MOO."

"I don't like milk." Remus said as Alice pushed the glass away.  
"Not a big fan of milk." James and Lily said in unison.

"!" I screamed, making some first and second years flinch. The others were already used to the noise I make. "MILK IS VITAL FOR OUR BODIES! THEY GIVE YOU PROTEIN TO MAKE YOUR BRAINS STRONG!"

"Bella," Lily said. "They provide calcium – not protein – for the bones, not brains."

"MILK PROVIDES BONES FOR YOUR CALCIUM! USE IT WISELY, GITS OF THE WORLD, AND YOU'LL GET STRONG CALCIUM!"

"Bella, you don't like milk." Remus, oh, how dare you mock me…

"I ADORE MILK!"

"Drink it then," James suggested.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO CONSUME THAT BILE LIQUID?"

"Uhh, Bella, I think you should sit down." Lily said calmly, looking at Minnie whose nose was flaring.

"DRINK MILK, PROFESSOR!" I gave her a professional nod and sat down.

Minnie looked angrily at Professor Dumbledore and he just gave a smile, drinking up a glass of milk. Oh, the difference I made in the world, just by standing up for what I care.

"Milk," I beamed at the first years staring at me. They hastily took a glass each and gulped it down like they were getting chased by hippogriffs (bless them) and the only way to be saved is by drinking milk.

Oh, lunch is over. Time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Cullen.

"Today, we will be dueling." Edward said happily, clapping his hands together.

No response from us.  
Ohhhh, it seems that Edward is waiting for one because he's giving is creepy smiles.

Still no response. Hah.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…?" Some boy trails off.

"Uh, I'll be assigning partners," Edward trailed off, discouraged by our lack of emotions. "Evans, Lupin."

I began walking up to Lily with a cheerful look.

"Not you, Bella, love. Your brother, my future brother –in –law."

"She's not getting married to you; I'll make sure of that." Remus said, irritated, and greeted Lily with a smile.

I blanked out for a while, only hearing that Alice got partnered up with Pamela Foster and laughing at the honored expression on Pettigrew's face when he got partnered up with James.

"Black, Lupin."

This isn't a good time for me to be partnered up with Sirius Black… not when I'm so very, very, very, uh-hem, correction, when I'm a tad irked by Sirius' presence. Just a tad.

I'm really proud of myself, when Sirius arrived at my side, staring at Pamela, I didn't react badly at all.

"Love, are you hurt?" Edward asked, appearing in front of me.

"Not. At. All. Why?" I said through gritted teeth. "Eh, why do you ask?"

"You just broke the glass of juice I gave you, my love." Edward stated, looking concerned.

What juice? I don't remember getting it. Oh, well.  
I looked at the big piece of glass stuck in my left hand.

"It's fine, _reparo!"_I jabbed my wand at the broken glass cup and grinned when it looked as good as new.

"Okay, love, take in a deep breath," Edward said. "I'm going to try to take the piece of glass out of your hand."

"Sure," I took in a deep breath. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when he pulled the glass out.

_"Episkey!" _He pointed his wand at my hand and I felt a hot sensation go through my hand and a second later, it cooled down.

"Thanks, Cullen," I mumbled, showing some gratitude but also some displeasure at seeming a little like a damsel in distress.

"You're welcome, love," He smiled before shouting. "Find your partners and begin the duel when I say go!"

I turned my gaze to Sirius and… he's staring at Foster. Whoop- de- doo.

"OI, SOB!" He finally turned around.

"What?" He shouted back.

_"One!"_

"The dueling thing is ab-"

_"Two!"_

"About to start you gi-"

_"Go!"_

"DENSAUGEO!"

I shouted as Sirius said _"Protego_" with a casual flick of his wand.

_"FURNUNCULUS!" _I aimed my wand carefully.

_"Prote-" _I smiled as Sirius tumbled back and his face lifted in shock when big, red boils started appearing.

"Oh, _it is_ _on_!" Sirius growled as we took fighting stances.

_"LEVICORPUS!"_People around stopped their dueling and started staring at our dueling instead.

_"Furnunculus."_I quickly dodged the spell, missing it by an inch.

_"AVIS, OPPUGNO_!" I grinned widely as I saw the birds attacking him. Gah, that sounds disgusting.

_"Petrificus totalus."_

"RISTUSEMPRA!"

He blocked my hex gracefully.

_"Tarantallegra."_

"TARANTALLEGRA!"

_"Avis,"_ he muttered.  
_  
"PROTEG-"_  
_  
"Oppugno."_My eyes widened as a dozen yellow canaries began to fly towards me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He shouted, disarming me before I could blink.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" I gave a bitter laugh. "Me. ME? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH_ YOU?" _I jabbed my finger on his chest.

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. IT'S YOU THAT HAS GONE MENTAL!" He shouted back.

"ME, ARABELLA RAYNE LUPIN, MENTAL? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF I WAS MENTAL OR NOT WHEN ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS SWAPPING SPIT WITH FOSTER?" I shouted, my face turning red with anger and all the shouting.

"I'VE BEEN YOUR BEST FRIEND – THAT IS A BLOKE – SINCE FIRST YEAR!"

Alice, Lily, James and Remus began shoving nosy people out of the Defense Against the Dark Arks classroom, while Cullen walked out, looking around helplessly.

"BEST FRIENDS SINCE FIRST YEAR DO NOT DITCH EACH OTHER WHEN ONE GETS A BOYFRIEND! OR GIRLFRIEND!" Sirius Black is and will only be my best friend. Not more.

"SO I SHOULD DITCH MY GIRLFRIEND TO SPEND ALL MY TIME WITH YOU?"

"NO!" I threw my hands in the air, frustrated. "BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU ACTUALLY HANGED AROUND WITH US SOMETIMES! AND I WOULD ABSOLUTELY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU STOPPED BOASTING ABOUT HOW YOU HAVE A STEADY GIRLFRIEND!"

"OH, JEALOUS, ARE YOU? THAT I'M IN A STEADY RELATIONSHIP WHILE YOU'RE BLOODY SINGLE?"

His words hit me hard, it was a low blow and he knew it. Honestly, I was utterly speechless. The word flow instantly stopped. And suddenly, there was rage and the urge to punch him. Hard.

"Now that you've said it, it's perfectly fine- brilliant, even. Now you have one less friend to boast to and ignore." I said, feigning calmness.

"Bella, I…"

"No, no. It's really brilliant. Just pretend as if you've haven't met me before."

"Why are you acting like this? It's not like you love me or something."

That's where you are wrong."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute until I said, "Can I punch you?" Yes, I was still angry.

"No."

"Thank you, Black." I brought my fist to his right check and punched him with as much strength as I could muster.

"Bloody hell, Bella!" He clutched his left cheek with his hand, my punch had left a big figure of my fist.

"Lupin to you!" I said, rushing out of the classroom where I met the sight of everyone pressing their ears against the door.

"Did a silencing spell." I heard Remus mutter.

"How'd it go?" Lily asked.

"Brilliant." I replied, my voice monotone.

"Good for- Sirius, did she _punch_you?" James asked Padf- Black who came out of the room, still clutching his cheek.

"That's my cue to leave." I said hastily before walking away, angry expression and all.

"My boyfriend said he loves me!" A fifth year, Hufflepuff, exclaimed, jumping out of nowhere.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed at her face and leaved her staring at me blankly.

I went up to my dorm and started sewing a doll with black hair and a Hogwarts Gryffindor robes and when I was done making the "Sirius –insert a stream of swears here- Black" doll, I punched it non-stop for an hour or four.

* * *

A/N: The long chapters are finally baaaaacckkk!  
I'M SORRY! The last two chapters weren't that great and chapter 7 got so little reviews *hint, hint*.  
Personally, this is my favorite chapter and it'll be brilliant if I got tons of reviews. (Again, hint, hint!)  
Anyway, hope you enjoy this!  
Sm:)es, Samantha (GobletSilver33 in Pottermore, haven't gotten my welcome letter yet, though. Got in day 6.)

P.S- I've named her Arabella since I like the name 5 minutes ago. Oh, and I know white dogs don't simbolize life but it's kinda ironic, since Sirius is the opposite. And "Arabella" Rayne Lupin has a facebook page, search Bella Rayne Lupin or get the link from my profile. LotsOfLove; Sam. BTW, the line 'drink up the milk, MOO MOO' was inspired by a fic by SailingAwaySoftly, one of my fave writers. It's from some fic with the name "Elizabeth Reynolds", pairing; Remus and OC. 


	9. Chapter 9: Of Milk and Ice Creams

The Real Fourth Marauder.

Chapter 9: Of Milk and Ice Creams.

"Hi, Bella."  
"Hello, James."  
"I take it that yesterday didn't happen well?"  
I smiled, " I'm sure Black told you every single thing that happened in that room yesterday."  
"That sounds a little perverted."  
"Really? Good."  
"Well, anyway, we did tell me every single detail." James returned the smile as he sat down beside me. " Moony is coming down in a second."  
"Brilliant. Glass of milk?" I gestured at the glass in front of us.  
"No thanks."  
"Your loss," I shrugged and flinched a little as the liquid flowed down my throat.  
"You've always hated milk," James reminisced with a fond smile. "Ever since Padfoot purposely poured a glass full of milk over your head."

I kept quiet and tried not to flinch when I sipped some milk again. Merlin, I've thought of the words 'milk' and 'glass' too much. And… I've always thought that Siriu- Black poured it on accident. That's what he said…

"Oh come on, Ara. You will talk to me in the end, you know?" Black said as he took a seat opposite of James while Remus sat beside him and Lily dumped her bag beside James.

"Who's Ara?" Remus asked.

"Ohhh, I've decided to call Bella "Ara" since it's such a pretty name!" I've always hated the nickname Ara, Black. Sod off. "It's not like you can ignore me forever!" Black sang.

I'll prove you wrong, "How'd you sleep, Lily?" I turned my back against him and stared at Lily. Which was very hard, considering the fact he's sort of opposite me. My back hurts.

"Brilliantly," Lily flashed a grin.  
"It's not like you hate me, Ara. Ara, Ara, Ara, Ara, Ara!"  
"MERLIN!" I shouted. "Want to know how much I hate you?" I quickly pulled the (Very brilliantly done but irritating, annoying, git-ty, bloody, sodding) Sirius Black doll.

There was a minute of silence.

"You made a doll of me"" Black asked  
"Yes," I answered. "To do this." I dumped the doll on the table and started punching it with all my might.  
"Hate is a passionate emotion, Ara."

"ARGH!" I pulled my hair. "Just forget it."

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow." Remus said, breaking the silence.  
"Great! I've got to stock up on our supply of dumgb… sugar quills." James trailed off as Lily shot him a dirty look. Ew, not like that.

"I need to buy more parchment." Remus said.  
"What about you, Peter?" I asked, turning to face the boy who was staring (VERY OBVIOUSLY) at us. Well, at James and Remus and Black, but I would like to be included.

"Me?" He said in a high- pitched voice. " I need to stock up on… chocolate… frogs."  
"Nice, what about you, Ara?" Black asked.

"Um…" I couldn't let him find out that I wasn't planning to go at all! Thank fast, Ara- I mean Bella. I looked around helplessly until I spotted Jeff Daniels (Hufflepuff) joking with his friends. "Oi, Daniels!"

"Yeah, Lupin?" He waved.  
"Go to Hogsmeade with me?" His friends began catcalling as he blushed.  
"Er, sure!" He grinned and gave a thumbs up.

And Blacks' face is tomato red. Great.

Back to my cheerful, irritating, brilliant self in three… two… one!

"Daniels is so dreamy." I sighed and Black turned away scowling.  
"What did you mean when you said 'That's where you're wrong'?" Black asked, making the others focus their attention on the blithering idiot and the brilliant-not-oblivious-at-all idiot.

"I don't recall saying that," I said with a haughty look.

"You did! Right after I said it's not like you lo-"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"But you di- Oi, what's that for?" I chucked some milk at him, glass included.

I took pride in keeping my face straight.

Well, it was an epic fail. Especially the time where I burst out laughing.

"Oh, ha, ha." Sirius laughed sarcastically. "This is even more funnier."

And he poured two bloody glasses of bloody milk over my head. Two!

I growled and chucked a muffin on him and crumbs stuck on his face, making some of the Sirius- Black –Fan- Club girls scream.

He threw a fried egg at me, the yolk oozing out and I retaliated with a handful of scones.

At the high table, Minnie looked simply furious. Without a doubt, all of us noticed the very, very familiar look.  
"Uh!" James squeaked with a terrified expression when he received a do- it- all- you- will- suffer- a- torturous- death look from Lily. With a gulp, he said, "Sorry… THE MARAUDERS PROCLAIM A FOOD FIGHT! AND THAT WAS DUMB OF ME TO SHOUT THE MARAUDERS NAME OUT. CRAP."

And yes, like the mature students of Hogwarts we all were, we began throwing every single food stuff that was reachable with maniacal shrieks of laughter and the occasional cries of terror and frustration from some girls who were too ball- less (figuratively) to stain their shirts or get their hair dirty or something of that sort.

Without sparing a glance at the others, Black and I began throwing anything in our reach, from pumpkin juice to greasy bacon. Some other people threw food which landed somewhere around us.

Laughing, I threw a carrot which I got out of nowhere at him and he returned the gesture with some more milk.

Just as a pancake almost hit Siriu- Black on the face, my hand instinctively moved to pull him out of the way before my mind could register anything. He laughed the bark- like laughter we both had, gave me a small smile and said, "Let's get out of here."

My legs began following him without any signals from my (useless) brain and my lips automatically broke into a smile.

Right after closing the doors of the great hall, my legs then decided to malfunction and I tripped, falling right on top of Black, who was then facing me.

_Mint._

His breath smelled suspiciously like the mint toothpaste he used when we stayed at the Potters' for the summer. Because it was blue.

_Dog._

As stupid as it sounds, he had the smell, which only dogs could have. Or animagis'.  
He rested his right hand on my left cheek, making me stare right into his grey colored eyes. My breath hitched and my heart was beating furiously.

He lifted his head slowly and stopped when his nose touched mine. I leaned down, resting my weight on my left hand and ran my right through his hair. Both our eyes closed as we leaned forward even more, planning to capture each others' lips in a nice snog.

BANG!

The doors of The Great Hall opened noisily, revealing the one and only, most promising couple in Hogwarts, James Potter and Lily Evans.

I instantly pushed Siriu- Black away and stood as far as I could from him, ignoring the gawking looks we were receiving from the most promising couple.

"Why do you look like you just watched Black snog someone senseless?" I asked rhetorically, trying to avoid Blacks' eyes. Beautiful… grey… eyes… Um, where was I?

"Y- you…" James began to stutter. "You… fight… door… ten minutes… snog… cake…"

"Oh, speak proper English, Potter! I exclaimed, raising an eyebrow to taunt him. "Haven't I thought you any better?"

"Hah!" He scoffed. "You never taught me good English. Your vocabulary of disturbing words is limited."

Mission 'Distract James Potter' is complete.

"No." I said as loudly as I dared. "I know many disturbing words, thank you very much!"  
"Give me an example, then.  
"Okay, fu-"  
"Shut up, Arabella. Were you in the process of snogging Sirius Black?" Lily asked, as I quickly focused my eyes anywhere else that isn't Black.

"…I… Nope." I lied, trying to fight the blush that was about to cover my cheeks.  
"Nope." Black and I repeated in unison before we both stormed off, trying to leave our muddled thoughts and feelings behind.

* * *

I decided to sit as far away as I could from Black in Defense Against the Dark Arts since the "Really Ignoring Black" mission was going on.

As soon as I entered the room, I managed to persuade Remus to sit and befriend Peter Pettigrew and James to sit with Black. Lily was supposed to sit with me but instead she ditched me to sit with Alice since Frank was a year above us. And Lily also said something about me talking too much and cursing Cullen in D.A.D.A.

So I'm all alone. So very, very, very lonely.

Not that I'm complaining.

Surprisingly, I've arrived five minutes earlier… dum dee dah, dum dee dah…  
An owl flying, the sun not shining, a chocolate muffin crumbling in my bag, a Ravenclaw screaming… at… Cullen. This is going to be good.

"COULD YOU BE MORE IDIOTIC THAN YOU ALREADY ARE?" A Ravenclaw screamed, looking directly at Cullen. What's her name again?

Dylans… Williams… Godiva… Chocolate cake… I'm hungry…

Oh, yeah. Jacqueline Richard… son… man…

Richards, Yeah, I knew that.

"All you've been teaching is how to sing love songs to Lupin or to give a glass of juice to her or something else that relates to Lupin!" Richards screamed at Cullen and the expression on his face is so unforgettable.

Cullen mumbled something softly, and that 'something' which was probably intended to placate Richards but succeeded with infuriating her even more.

"OH, MERLIN, FORGET IT!" Richards proceeded to punch his jaw. OH NO DON-!

"OW!" Irritating Sparklepyres' have insanely hard, non- breakable heads, didn't I tell you that? Oh, no I didn't?

Aaaaaaaand she just kneed him in the groin. Apparently, it was a very wrong move and I'm not going to elaborate and comment on his groin because that's just sick.

"FORGEEEEEEEEEET IIIIIIIIIIIIT! AHHHHHHHH!" And Richards scores a million points by performing the best bat boogey hex the classroom has ever seen. And a million more, since the victim of the best boogey hex ever is a very irritating, big- headed, idiotic professor named Cullen.

Ooooooooh! Richards is coming towards me! What should I do? Will she kill me or spare me instead? Noooo! Maybe she's going to-

"Hi, Lupin." She sat on the chair beside mine and dumped her bag on the floor.

I stared at her with awe.

"What?" Richards asked.

"Thank you. I am figuratively forever in your debt."

"Uhhh, you're welcome?"

By the end of the class, I learnt that Richards hates the colour pink, likes jeans and hoodies and hates Edward Cullen with all her might. And we both learnt that Black can draw a good picture of himself pranking Snivel… Sni… Sevnel… Snape… (that's what we gathered from the drawing of a not- so- bad- looking guy throwing dungbombs at a unrecognizable smudge) but Black's very bad at apologies. And apparently, Cullen is in love with me.

Wow, this is the most I've learnt in this class this year.

* * *

"Where would you like to go first?" Jeff Daniels (who told me to call him just 'Jeff' so many times that I lost count) asked as we held hands. Awkwardly.

"Anywhere is fine. How about the Three Broomsticks? There's butterbeer there." I replied, trying to avoid another uncomfortable silence. Uncomfortable silences were rare for me… since I would either blabber nonsense or I was joking around with Remus, James and Padarse. I mean Black.

"Not Madam Puddifoots'?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"Merlin, NO!" I shouted before I could stop myself. " Eh, I-I meant sure, if you want to. It's a n-nice place, right?" My eye just twitched.

"Nope, I'd never be caught dead in Puddifoots'. Bless her though."

"Oh, good. Um?"

"Two butterbeers, please." Jeff said to a Madam Rosmerta who I'm guessing is in her early twenties. "Is butterbeer good?"

"Yeah, it's great."

After Madam Rosmerta put the goblets of butterbeer on the table and left, we sipped the drink, trying to look anywhere else.

"I'm sorry." Daniels, I mean Jeff said. Awwww, I'm sure whatever he is saying is very cute- wait.

"Pardon?" I asked, quickly swallowing the butterbeer in my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't do this." Did I flutter my eyelashes too much or something? I've told you, Marlene, I don't do girly flirting.

"Do what?"

"Date you." Well, ouch.

"Oh." More very uncomfortable silence. "What did I do?"

"Oh, no, it's not you, it's me." The standard breaking up line, overused by boys and girls everywhere. Curse you, person who created that irritating line…

"Uhhh." Was my smart response.

"Actually, it's you."

"Uhhh."

"Not that you're not brilliant or anything." Oh, so now I'm not brilliant? You, Jeff Daniels, are a very mean, insufferable, loathso-

"Merlin, I'm making it worse aren't I?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Yes," I said. "You are."

"To make a long story short, I'll say just two words."

"What words?"

"Sirius. Black."

I scowled. "What about Black?"

"You like him."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No, no, no."

"Yeeeeeees, you do."

"No, I don't"

"You do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Cheesecake!"

"Don't! Wait! What?"

"I'm sure you like Sirius Black and that he likes you back as much as I'm sure that cheesecake is delicious."

"You like cheesecake?"

"Yeah, cheesecake is just so brill- No! That wasn't the point!"

"You're cute."

"So are you."

"Are you sure cheesecake isn't the point?"

He ignored my comment, "I would date you if I could but the way Black acts around you is as good as him pissing on you to mark his territory."

"Black pissed on me once."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," I wrinkled my nose in disgust. " I was peeing in the dark and all of a sudden, he comes in and pees on me."

"D'you both live in a same house?"

"Oh, no." I shook my head. "Merlin, no. I would be high on firewhiskey if we both bought a house together, let alone live together. We were over at the Potters' for the summer."

"Oh, that sounds fun. All four marauders under the same roof."

"It was fun," I admitted.

"So, we're friends, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Friends."

"See you back at Hogwarts, then?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied curtly. "I have something to scream at first."  
"By all means," He grinned. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." I stormed my way to where James Remus, Lily and the git sat chatting.

"Hey Bella, how was your dat-" Lily trailed off as I started growling (Very, very loudly) at Black.

"I hate you." I hissed, smacking him on the shoulder. "Can't you stop pissing on me?"

"I told you, I didn't see you, it was dark!" Black protested.

"You pissed on her?" Remus and James asked in unison while Lily kept quiet, knowing she wouldn't get an answer since quarreled lots of time.

"It was once, Ara! And I did say sorr-"

"STOP PEEING ON MEEEE!" I wailed, flailing my hands.

Several heads snapped to our direction. "I'm not peeing on you anymore!"

"I can't take anymore pee!" I continued wailing dramatically. "Make it go away!" I stared fake sobbing into Lilys' shoulder.

"Now, there, there," She said, patting my shoulder with fake sympathy while sipping her butterbeer.

After a few seconds, I dumped the dramatics away and sat beside Lily, drinking Blacks' butterbeer, since I was too lazy to walk ten steps to get my own drink.

"In the ice cream." Remus muttered.

"What?" I asked while Lily snorted into her drink.

"In the ice cream, indeed." James agreed solemnly while Sirius looked around, not sure of what his reaction should be.

"What ice cream?" I asked, now slightly alarmed.

"Not ice cream. Indirect kiss, Ara."

"Don't call me Ara." I snapped. What indirect kiss? Doesn't that happen when a girl or boy drinks the other boys' or girls' drink? Gah, I would hate it if that happened to me, especially if… if

I spat the drink out, coughing.

…If the guy was Sirius.

"EW, EW, EW!" I rubbed my tongue on my hands. "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

###

I sat there with a pale face , retching every five seconds and Black being himself, took the opportunity to say, "I'm so hot like that guy named Sirius."

I glared at him and he sighed, "Fineee. What did you mean back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom?"

The brilliant, just- got- sort- of- dumped- by- a- guy- because- another- guy- seems- to- piss- and- mark- his- territory- on me Bella Lupin girl thingy person replied,

"I seriously don't know."

Of course I knew what I meant back there. But I wasn't going to go around publicizing it, wasn't I?

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE LOADS OF REVIEWS AND I HOPE TO GET LOADS MORE! (: Click on the link in my profile for Ara's facebook page. You could get sneak peeks, ask the marauders (and the others) some questions and other stuff you'd mention. Anyway, this was supposed to come out earlier but I deleted the chapter from my flash drive and had to redo it. Next chapter; I hear bells ringing! Not wedding bells, bells from santas' sleigh.  
And add me on Pottermore. GobletSilver33.  
My house; Ravenclaw, 'cause apparently, I'm smart. *Whispers* But I'm a Gryffindor too! Muahahaha!  
*Coughs* Anyway, I have an awesome wand (Cypress and unicorn core, 13 ¾ inches, surprisingly springy) .  
I NEED SOME COKE!(The soft drink, or is it coca cola?)  
Oh, nevermind. I NEED SOME MASHED POTATOES.


	10. Chapter 10: Forgetful

The Real Fourth Marauder

Chapter 10: Forgetful.  
SIRIUS POV.

"Months!" I screeched. "Two bloody months and she hasn't spoken a word to me. Gaaaah!"

"Sure..."

"Can you believe the bloody nerve she's got? Two. Sodding. Months."

"Mmmm."

"Moony, Prongs! Two months! Er- how many days?"

"Padfoot. Shut up for a second. You do remember a girl named Pamela Foster, do you?" Remus raised an eyebrow and I stopped my rant.

Words instantly come out of my mouth, "Yes. Of course I do!" And then I paled. "Bloody, sodding, effing hell. Prongs, stop staring at Lily's photograph and help me!"

"That's good..."

"It's no use, he's not listening." Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"I think," James said, ignoring whatever words that were coming out of Sirius' mouth. ("Wow. You actually think? I thought you were incapable of thoughts.") "I think it's time to cancel the deal."

"Yes, you should." Remus said, his head now buried in some textbook. "If you do anything indecent to her, I'll kill you. Torture you. Without mercy."

* * *

Bella's POV.

The only normal occurrence in Hogwarts that was worth watching is;

An irritating teacher (Cullen) getting screamed at.  
James messing up.  
Black messing up.  
People (Black) getting drunk.  
Black sleeping. (Yes, I realize this sounds stalker-ish but it's not how it looks like. He sleeps like a dog. And sometimes like a snorting hippogriff.)  
That's a lot of Black's name in there. Ew.  
Black getting physically injured by girls, or getting screamed at.

"I can't believe you've forgotten me for two months!" Foster screeched, ignoring the stares from everyone in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I did say I'm sorr-" Black whined.

"How can a bloke forget about his own girlfriend for a day, let alone two months?"

"A bloke can easily forget if the girl's boring." Gasps echoed around the common room. Ouch.

"You jerk!" Foster yelled and slapped Black.

A few girls gasped at Foster's nerve to slap the notorious Sirius Black while one or two guys laughed.

"Thank you!" Black yelled cheerfully at Foster's retreating figure and she flashed her middle finger.

"So much for no drama, huh?" Black sighed, slumping on the armchair beside mine.

"When will you learn? Drama is like air to the marauders." I said, straining my neck to see over the crowds of people surrounding an object. I got up and nudged a fifth year, asking her what the commotion was about.

"That's The Daily Prophet. There's a list of all the people that were murdered by You- Know- Who." She replied shakily.

"Voldemort?" I asked as she flinched.

"Yes. We're all taking turns to see the paper." She was cut off by a third year, Tabitha Matthews, who burst into tears with her pale brother beside her, too shocked to move.

I scurried to sit beside Lily, who was reading the list. "Lily? Is there anyone in your family that's in the...?"

"No." She looked up, eyes brimming with tears. "No, but the list's getting longer."

"C-can I?" I shivered and gestured at the list.

"Er, yeah, take it."

I scanned the paper for any familiar names, looking at the names that started with L first.

_Letterson, Anthony. _  
_Lovett, Harrison.  
Lovett, Ignatus.  
Lue, Debra._

I sighed with relief and automatically felt mean. Just because my family or families of my closest friends didn't get harmed doesn't mean it- the killings- were a good thing.

Realization finally hit me. This was truly dark times, war was obviously coming, lives were going to be lost. The possibility of my parents, my friends getting murdered was high. Who can say that either of us will live through our twenties or thirties?

James and Lily are the ones that would probably live. Both strong, smart, bold.  
Like Black... Remus too.

Anyway, what are the chances? A lot of families live through war without losing anyone. We'll just be one of those people.

Because I want to be able to see my grandchildren very much, Voldemort. So could you possibly kill all of us after we're at least ninety? , did you say I don't have a brain? Well, you don't have a _nose_. Everybody has a nose.

Merlin, I really am immature, am I?

Well, in times of war, we need some immatureness too. But this isn't a good time.

I trudged back to my room and hugged Lily.

"Bella?"

"Stay safe."

She smilled, "It'll take more than Death Eaters or Voldemort for you to get rid of me."

I smiled back, "Thank Merlin for that."

"You should finish packing up, you'll regret it tomorrow if you don't pack now."

I leaned against my trunk. "You'll be at the Potter's for Christmas, right? Meeting the in-laws."

"We're not getting married!" She flushed.

"Yet." I added.

* * *

"Remus, where's mum and that guy who makes the delicious pancakes?" I bounced around after hugging James and Lily goodbye. "The one that calls himself dad. Oi, Mr. Lupin!"

"They're there." Remus flushed, getting stares from a group of parents. "Oi, the muggles are staring! Shut up!"

"Oooh, are they the ones eating those American hot dog things?" I sniffed the air and cocked my head to the right. "Mum, I want one!"

"She can't hear you, Bella. Unlike the millions of muggles that can hear you perfectly well and are _staring."_

"Oh, sod it." I said. "I'm hungry." I transformed to Snowpaw after making sure the muggles weren't looking and scampered off to my parents, leaving Remus to drag both our trunks by himself.

I whimpered and nudged my mum's knees, making those weird puppy dog looks.

"Ooh, what a cute little doggy." She tore a piece of the hot dog and threw it on the floor, almost hitting my face. I gobbled it up, trying to ignore the fact it was on the floor of King's Cross Station and licked her knee (still in dog form, mind you) as a sign of gratitude or something and walked to Remus.

"That dog was oddly polite." My dad said, staring at my retreating figure.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" My mum replied. "Oh, there's Remus. Bella's not with him, though."

Shit, how am I going to transform back when mum and dad's looking? It's not like they know that their daughter was able to change into a white dog when she wanted to and back to human at will to help their son on full moons. It wasn't like I could go up and say, "Hey mum, dad, yes, I had a fantastic time of Hogwarts and did I forget to mention that I managed to become an animagus in my fifth year?" Bollocks, I tell you.

Well, I forgetting my rant now, because while I was ranting in my brain I've managed to go into a public washroom and change back. Lalalalala.

"Dad! How are you?" I hugged our father as Remus kissed our mother on the cheek.

"Fine." A smile appeared on his tired, wrinkled features. "You?"

"Brilliant." I flashed a grin and turned to my mum who looked the same as she did the last time I saw her- same blue eyes, maroon- ish lipstick.. and apparently, she was sporting a different hair colour.  
Instead of her mousy brown hair, she'd decided to dye her hair a platinum blond those Barbie dolls had. Ugh, those dolls scare me.

"Really, mum?" I pressed my cheek against hers. "Blond? You looked nice enough before."

"Well, dear," She tucked her hair behind her ears. "The hairdresser and I had a bit of a miscommunication. I requested a perm and dosed off. When I woke up, she just finished dyeing my hair blond."  
"Sound exactly like what you would do, mum ." I laughed. "Are we apparating, dad?" I turned to face my dad.

"Side- along, yeah." He grunted under the weight of the cage with my pudgy owl in it.

Oh, Merlin. My bloody owl that I've forgotten about the whole time we were at Hogwarts. And yes, there was no denying that the look she was giving me now – the evil "I'm –going –to –peck –you –'till –you –bleed" glare- was sending chills down my spine.

"Um, Remmy?" I asked, my voice slightly shrill as Remus gave a grunt of acknowledgement. I lowered my voice soft enough so that only Remus and I could hear. "Who took care of Mocha?"

A slightly smug smirk touched his features as he replied, " Since Arabella Lupin was too busy hexing Sirius Black, having screaming matches and not paying attention, I might've formed a bond with Bella Lupin's owl and might've asked said owl to treat Bella Lupin badly and sulk."

"Git." I stomped his foot, making him flinch. "Thanks... anyway..."

He smiled, "Welcome."

The three of us did side- along apparation with dad. Mum and I stumbled a bit when we arrived home, Remus and dad merely shrugged the nausea off. Lucky gits.

Our family home was not as extravagant or magnificent as the Potter manor but it was cozy, liveable in and sturdy enough to stand through storms and there was a forest as our backyard where Remus could transform during full moons. Our house was a simple and small double story house with three bedrooms, a small kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a small study/ library where dad usually did work in (and Remus and I spent most of our time there being anti-social) and one bathroom which was a pain in the arse, since everyone had to share and us being teenagers, we used the bathroom a lot. Ew, not that way. Get your head out the gutter.  
Anyway, it's still home, nonetheless. It was a place where we were always welcome, a place I could go if I flunked my N.E. (Remus would most likely pass them).

I dumped my trunk (half of its contents were still at Hogwarts, back in my dorm) on my bed and sighed as the bed sank under my weight (and my trunk, mind you). The next time I could look at this room, I'd most probably be waiting to go to my seventh and last year at Hogwarts. All the more reason I should have fun at Hogwarts before I get buried with homework and studying.  
I snorted. Since when did I let studies get in the way of pranking?

Merlin, I wish I was a midget again.

But there was no doubt the Marauders were going to leave with style. And milk.

* * *

This is insane. I'm supposed to be happy that I'm at home for Christmas with my family and that we were all alive and well but I couldn't stop sulking.

It's all I've been doing, really. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and All I did was wake up, sulk, eat, sulk, sleep. My right hand brought another spoon of the chocolate pudding my mum always made for Christmas holidays to my mouth while my other hand was hugging the bowl protectively as I scowled at nothing in particular.

Hmm, I should try being happy. Lalalalalala, singing a happy song. Mum's baking, dad's working, Remmy's sleeping, I'm eating. I am a dancing witch, hippogriffs are only seventeen.

This isn't working, I like sulking better.

...I miss Sirius... no, I don't, I want a moustache.

The ones with the curls at the end. They're nice.  
I think Remus borrowed them last year.

Oh gosh, I miss Sirius.

"Hey," Remus said, rubbing his eyes. "What're you doing?"

"Eating." I replied and silence followed. I sighed and bit my lips to stop myself from asking.

"Why the sigh?" Remus mumbled, his head resting on his hands.

"How is Sirius?" I quickly corrected myself, "Black, I mean."

He raised an eyebrow, "One fight won't and can't take away five years of memories and friendship, y'know?"

I shoved another spoon of pudding into my mouth and mumbled something incoherent.

"You can't take away the fact that he is your best friend." He sighed as he received a glare. "Was, whatever. It doesn't matter."

I stabbed my pudding as a response.

He threw his hands in the air, "Fine, fine. What _did_you say to Sirius during the screaming match, anyway? He wouldn't budge, even when James begged him to tell."

"I'm not budging either."

"After a few moments of consideration, I reckon you told him something like 'I love you' or 'I like you', right?" I choked on my pudding and tried to recover as fast as I could.

"Siriu- Black told you, didn't he?" I hissed. "I'm going to kill him."

"No, like I said, he didn't budge." He gave a sly smirk. "But you did. By your reaction."

"Shit." I brought my palm to my face, forgetting the spoon in my hand. I cursed again. "You better not tell him you know." I warned. "I reckon he didn't understand what I said.

"I'm not going to tell. But I reckon he understands –at least the gist of it- he's not that daft. He _is _Sirius Black, after all." He stared at me for a moment. "He is a great guy, under the thick layer of daftness and obliviousness. Guys like him are hard to find, don't let him slip away."

I laughed, "In those muggle movies, the brother's supposed to be overprotective and try to stop the sister from getting the guy, you, on the other hand, you're advising me to get the guy."

"Well, he is my best friend. And you are my sister but it feels more like we're the inseparable type." He pondered this for a while, "How I don't find you annoying is a wonder."

I jokingly hit him on the shoulder, "It's 'cause I'm brilliant." I smiled, "Great guys _are_ hard to come by, and you're one of them. Any girls would be lucky to have you. No, don't protest that you aren't. You _are._"

He managed a smile, "Thanks."

After a few seconds of silence, the both of us said in unison, "The others better not hear about this conversation."

"I'm not a girl, after all." Remus said, his nose stuck up.

"Are you sure you aren't?"

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_  
_Gryffindor boys dorm,  
The second bed from the door._

Sirius Orion Black,

You are required to come to 12 Grimmauld place for Christmas holidays and not to the sty of that poor excuse of a pure blood. How I let you mix with mudbloods and blood traitors for this long astonishes me. You are a true disappointment to the noble house of Black. This is your last chance to redeem yourself and prove yourself worthy of the carrying the name 'Black'. Consider this a last chance to make everything that you've ruined better.

Walburga Black.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas! It isn't Christmas yet, but I have a feeling I won't be updating 'till January. Um, on second thoughts, Happy New Year. I'm sorry I can't be updating that frequently as other people do, I write the chapters one by one instead of writing twenty chapters in one go. If I did that, I'd post one every weekend because you all deserve it. (: Thanks for sticking with me so long, hope you'll bear with me longer. 102 reviews! I'm bawling my eyes here! Thankyousomuch!  
I like the brother/sister moment between Remmy and Bella there. And this chapter was supposed to be out faster, but then I decided to rewrite everything. Because it was all too fast and they were supposed to get together here. No worries, they are getting together soon. Soooon.  
Yours, Natsumi-Reiko.  
(Milk for everyone.)


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions

The Real Fourth Marauder.

Chapter 11: Decisions.

No, Sirius did not know what to do.

He didn't have a single clue what his next move was supposed to be, all he had decided was to apparate on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place. But that plan didn't really work out, considering he did not have his licence and he did not know how to apparate. It was not a simple as turning around in circles. He'd already tried that, much to the amusement of some Muggles.

He mentally slapped himself. Here he was, a pureblood wizard (not that blood purity mattered) that finally mustered enough courage to face his parents and could not find a way to get there. He wasn't going to floo to arrive right in the middle of that hell hole and his choices were slim.

So he walked.

And as he walked, he passed parks with children running around, laughing (and a cute baby stuffing fistfuls of sand into his tiny mouth) and annoyed adults clawing their hair out screaming at their kids to not touch that bloody dog poop, he decided to never become one of them.

Those irritating adults who did nothing but screamed.  
He would never-  
Well, after becoming an auror, he might-  
He planned to-  
To stay young and not get irritated by kids.  
To join their eating of sand.  
Yes, kids.  
Whose kids?  
He'd name his daughter "Padfootslet".  
...No, he wouldn't.

What the bloody hell was he thinking? He was about to walk to his impending doom (or future freedom) and all he could think about was to not get irritated by anything in the future.

He was irritated by himself.

His heart pounded even faster as he neared the building he had lived in for 16 years. He'd probably never see it ever again, would he?

He took a deep breath and slammed the door open and shouted, "Mother, what is so bloody important that you want me here?"

"Lower your voice, you ungrateful little brat," Walburga Black scowled. "You are about to receive the best news you'll ever get in your life."  
"Oh," Sirius scoffed. "Is it about that Moldyfar-"

"Never," Walburga shot a spell at her son, furiously. "Insult. The. Dark. Lord."

"Chill, woman," Sirius said with a calm exterior although inside, he was screaming profanities. "Let's get this over with."

Walburga's face darkened, "Come with me, then."

She led him to a door with a nasty looking head of a house-elf hanging above and knocked the door.

"Come in," A rough voice said and the sounds of a quill scratching against parchment could be heard.  
Walburga opened the door and took a seat at the corner of the room while Sirius stood in front of his parents, his back against the wall.  
He stood there, whistling a cheery tune as his father continued to write something. He whistled louder; if he was going to be blasted of the family tree eventually, he might as well have some fun doing it.

Orion Black slammed his peacock-feather quill against the desk and put on the expressionless mask that Sirius had seen his whole life.

"Let us discuss this, shall we?" He gestured towards the chair beside Walburga, "Sit."

"I'd rather not," Sirius stuck his hands into his pocket, his right hand gripping his wand, just in case.

"You rude-" Orion waved his wife off.

"Let the boy stand," Orion said, rested his palms on the desk.

"Can you hurry up? I want to go to the Potters'." Sirius ran his left hand through his hair.

His vision blurred as his mother slapped him, "I'm surprised I had let this go on as long as it has," His mother said softly, as though she was talking to herself. "You are a member of the Black family. No son of mine should be in the presence of blood traitor scum and filthy mudbloods!"

"Blood traitor scum... filthy mudbloods." He spat, disgust on his face, "Those things you've thought Regulus and I about them are absolute rubbish! Everyone has the same blood. Muggleborns are just like us, in fact, some even are smarter than us! Only arseholes care about blood purity. Aand it's those arseholes who deserve to rot and die!"

"Those 'arseholes' you talk about, people like me, are the ones smart enough to grasp power when they see it!" She breathed heavily, passion in her words. "Power is what the Dark Lord is capable of providing to those whose loyalties lie with him. You are not going to give up this great opportunity for the likes of the Potters'!"  
"This," Orion took a slow sip of his tea with a thoughtful look on his face. "Has been going on too long, don't you reckon?"

Sirius had a response on the tip of his tongue but he stopped himself, curious of what his father would say.

"Well, are you going to join him or not?" Orion examined his white teacup.

Sirius stood there for a moment to consider his choices. He certainly was not going to join the Death Eaters, James and he had already planned to become aurors and fight them.  
Could he fight his own father in the war? They were still his family by blood, disowned or not and he'd leave his little brother and Regulus, being a Slytherin, would follow his parents requests with no questions asked. Could he change his brother's mind?

Then Sirius felt something go through his body; adrenaline, courage, realization, whatever you may call it and he stood up straight and looked his father directly in the eye. "No."

There was a sort of a strangled noise from his mother but Orion cut her off, "Fine then."  
Sirius was sure he saw some kind of emotion flash through his father's eyes but it was instantly gone. It could've been a trick of the light, couldn't it?

"Orion." Walburga said, "You can't possibly just let him decide like that."

"He's old enough to make his own mistakes," Orion said indifferently, dipping the tip of his quill in a jar of black ink.

She let out a scream of frustration when she saw that her husband wasn't going to do anything to persuade Sirius and left the room. Sirius saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye and a loud boom followed.

"You no longer have the right to carry the family name." He said, as though explaining the noises, "You are now disowned."

Sirius stared blankly at the man he resembled so much.

"Pack. Leave immediately. You are lucky I did not allow Walburga to perform the Cruciatus curse on you."

The black-haired teenager continued staring blankly, not sure what his next move would be.

"Leave." He shot his last glance at his father before running to his room.

* * *

His clothes, letters and trinkets from friends and photographs were thrown into the trunk he had brought along as fast as he could. He smirked at the poster of a half-naked muggle girl on a motorcycle. He made sure to copy a few photographs of him and his friends together, messing around; all faces painted in the Gryffindor colours and stuck them on the wall of his room with a permanent-sticking charm. He thought of it as his last act of defiance.

As he rushed out, his mother glared at him.  
"Pathetic." She spat at him," Get out of my house."  
"Gladly," Sirius smirked as he stepped out of the door.

"Ouch," He grunted as he slammed into something solid. His trunk clattered to the ground. While he reached down to retrieve his trunk, he heard the voice of the one and only, Regulus Black.

"Brother... what are you doing here?" Regulus asked, quickly composing himself.

"Getting disowned." Sirius said nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Finally done it, have you?" Regulus chuckled dryly.

"Yes. I suppose." The both of them stared at each other before Regulus cleared his throat.

"So," Said Regulus awkwardly. "I'd better get in."

Sirius' eyes widened, and on impulse, he gripped his younger brother's shoulders tightly, looking him in the eyes and blurted out, "Come with me."

"What?" Regulus stumbled back, his mouth slightly ajar. "I can't possibly... I have a... duty."

"To become a murderer!" Sirius lowered his voice, glancing at the door to make sure Walburga was not eavesdropping, "You're a good person, Reg. Come with me, you can get a fresh start."

"No," Regulus shook his brother off. "That's what you've chosen, not me."

"Yes; Regulus- the perfect example of a death eater-in-training." He ignored his brother's flinch, "Don't know why I even bothered..." Sirius' eyes darkened as he took a few steps. "I'll be sorry when you're dead."

He turned around for a fraction of a second when he heard his brother scoff, "If you'd truly cared, you would have stayed longer. And you don't, do you?" He furrowed his eyebrows and walked into 12 Grimmauld Place, making sure to slam the door.

Sirius shook his head and transformed into Padfoot, carrying his trunk with his mouth and let his sense of smell guide him, going anywhere his paws took him. After a long journey, he sniffed the air and squeezed himself through a gap in a gate full of intricate designs. He walked to the front door of the manor James Potter had grown up in and bumped the door with his paws so that his nails did not damage the door.

The conversation and laughter stopped and he could hear his friends arguing about opening the door. He heard a whisper, probably a threat, and sounds of footsteps was followed after a groan and more laughter. He shuddered as the door opened and warm air hit him.

"Padfoot. What're doing here?"

* * *

A/N: I'll be honest. Choral speaking practices (we won first place, moving to state levels), books (completely unrelated to education) and "The Hunger Games Adventure" on Facebook has distracted me. Sorry! And initially, this story was supposed to be verrrry long, with a sequel. But if it was that long, I give my guarantee that I wouldn't have completed it. Instead, 3 more chapters would be posted. I thought it would be better if it ended, even though it would be short than not ending it at all. And there's this nagging story about an OC and Oliver Wood in my head. Anyone interested? All mistakes are mine and are stupid. And also because it's 2 in the morning and I need to go pee.


	12. Chapter 12: Life

"Padfoot," I said, trying to compose myself as my lips quirked up involuntarily. "What're you doing here?"

He dusted snow off his clothes and gave a hesitant smile, "I'm out here because I'm not in, Ara."

Warmth spread up my cheeks, and I childishly covered it up by sticking my tongue out. "Fine, come in then."

We walked through the hallway, passing multiple doors in silence. I took a glance at him, turning away instantly when I met his grey eyes. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I truly missed him, the way we would fight and argue endlessly over petty things. He left a hole that could only be filled by him.

"Hey," I began, looking anywhere except him. He stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at me. "Since you begged so much for my forgiveness, I've decided to forgive you."

"For?" He smirked, his eyes lighting up with amusement. "Shouldn't you be apologizing?"

"Pfftt, no," I laughed maniacally, waving him off as if he just suggested that I should show off my pink "Merlin's Favourite Witch" knickers that I wore on Wednesdays. But I couldn't show it off anyway, because James did it already, in our fifth year. And then he bloody lost it. Prat. I shook my head, "It's Christmas, a time of not fighting. So let's not be immature."

Before he could retort something, I ran the last steps of the hallway that was the size of my entire house, dragging Sirius behind me. "James," I shouted, rolling my eyes as I heard Sirius ask me to slow down. "Your boyfriend's here."

James and Remus's face broke out into a smile at the sight of Sirius while Lily gave a small wave with her right hand, her left fiddling with some mistletoe.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you were at..."

"What?" Sirius mock pouted, "No hug for me?"

Remus pushed himself off the floor, shoving James in the pursuit to greet their friend. Sirius fell back as James and Remus jumped on him and all of them fell to the floor, wrestling with laughter.

I sat beside Lily and shook my head, "Immature, the lot of them."

She laughed merrily, stuffing the mistletoe away. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black. You just ate nine bars of chocolate."

"Which is completely normal," I replied, grinning.

"For a weirdo like you," she beamed back.

The three boys plopped themselves on the chairs, their faces red from laughter. Remus reached for the bar of chocolate in my hands and I tsked at him, ignoring his scowl.

Sirius sobered up and bit his lip as he began warily, "James... could I stay here during the summer holidays and until we get back to Hogwarts? I swear I'll get my own place as soon as I can."

James widened his eyes, "Sure, there's loads of rooms... but... just... what happened, Sirius?"

"Disowned," said Sirius, curtly.

James and Remus both narrowed their eyes as Lily gasped in horror, while I stiffened, my mouth slightly ajar.

"It's fine," Sirius reassured, "It would've happened eventually." We continued to stare at him in shock and he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, cheer up, it's Christmas."

There was a moment of silence before James cheered, pulled out his wand and filled five glasses of white liquid and passed it around.

"Cheers to Padfoot and his brilliant future where he is going to be an auror and kick arse with me and shag Bella and have puppies!" He downed his drink happily.

"James!" Remus admonished, ignoring Lily's giggles. "Her brother is right here!"

"I'm not going to shag him," I scowled, crossing my arms with a huff. "I'm not going to be having puppies with him either."

"Oh, but you want to," Sirius wagged his eyebrows suggestively before giving a wink.

"Yeah, yeah," James waved me away and raised his arms in the air, his eyes closed. His eyes snapped open, his mouth forming a smile. "Sirius's grey eyes and Bella's mousy hair."

"With the combination of both of their personalities," Remus added, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Merlin, imagine the amount of letters they'd get from McGonagall," Lily gasped.

"Their kid would be indescribable," James laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

"His sharp features," I suddenly added in, and their eyes snapped to me immediately, clearly shocked. "What?" I asked defensively.

Remus turned to James in horror and started to wail, "They're going to shag!"

James did nothing but laugh at Remus and my misfortunes, Lily leaning on his shoulders with a smile, "You know it's true."

Sirius walked towards me on his knees, he was too lazy to get up and slumped against the wall beside me. "Let's give them something to talk about, shall we?" He whispered. His breath tickled my ears, sending shivers to my spine.

"We shall," I grinned slyly, ignoring the mutterings among Lily, James and Remus.

"Since we're pretending to mutter sweet nothings... tell me what you meant in the classroom."

"What did I mean?" My voice sounded forced. I lied, "I can't seem to remember."

"Liar," He pointed out, a smirk gracing his lips.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" I rolled my eyes, trying hard to keep the smile on.

"Then we'll be stuck together until you do," he said.

"And what makes you think I'll stay with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

"Enchanted mistletoe," he said, pointing above us.

"Enchanted mistletoe," I echoed, my heart sinking as I noticed Lily and James's expectant smiles and Remus was rubbing his eyes, muttering something about hexing his eyeballs out.

"Ara," he squeezed my hands, I didn't notice him grabbing hold of them. "I've been so curious..."

"Curiousity killed the cat," I snapped.

"Satisfaction brought it back," He shot back smoothly without batting an eyelid.

"It was so... obvious," I said, my heart sinking more as I fiddled with my fingers, looking down. "Why don't you understand?"

"Ara," he smiled warmly, "I'm not that daft, I just want to hear it from you. Hear you say the actual words."

I gnawed on my lips, barely able to choke out, "I like you."

I was aware of the cheers of the others, but my eyes remained focused on his and it was like we were in our own world.

"Me too," he tapped my nose with a finger, his eyes lighting up.

Our first kiss. To each other, anyway. It wasn't like what those romance novels described, there wasn't fireworks going off in my head; it was better. It was as if nothing else mattered, that as long as he was with me, I'd just fine. When he broke away, I was still smiling like a fool.

"My poor eyes!" Remus exclaimed dramatically, hiding his smile behind his hands and Sirius patted him on the head.

"Finally, eh?" Lily wagged her eyebrows and I gave a smile.

"Let us all toast," James beamed, his right arm draped over Lily's shoulder and his left outstretched with a glass of milk, "To every single one of us, long, happy, prank-ful lives!"

We echoed his words, downing the liquid that I learnt to tolerate. I shrieked as Sirius poured the contents of his glass over my head, pouring the rest of mine on Remus's.

Those were one of the happiest times of my life.

But happy endings don't always happen.

Life happens.

* * *

A/N: SORRRY SORRY SORRRRRRY! I had it written a long time ago but I forgot to upload it, I was writing my other fics. The next chapter will be epilogue part one and two. And if you're interested in an Oliver Wood/OC or a Cato/OC fic, please check out "A Complex Design" and "Destructive Intentions". I know this isn't well written and I promise the remaining chaps and my other fics are wayyyy better. Please check my other fics out, I'm dying for reviews. To Harry Potter fans and Hunger Games fans. Loads of love, OddPotato.


	13. Chapter 13: Letters

Chapter 13: Letters.

Sirius.

Remember the time when little Harry made my bouquet of flowers burst into flames during our wedding? And how shocked and lost he looked, with his eyes wide open, cheeks flushed in the middle of the aisle? And then Lily; beautiful Lily, with her tinkling, bright laugh as she scooped him up and his face immediately changed into one of delight.

That's how I feel now. I am little Harry, at lost of what to do, just without a Lily to pick me up. You are my Lily, Sirius.

I want to say, so badly, that I've avenged you by killing loads of Death Eaters and that Harry and I are fine. But you know that I don't want to lie to you. I'm an adult but even Harry is doing better than I am. He's back in school, baring the weight of everyone's expectations and the death of his father figure on his shoulders, while I just drink Firewhiskey and mope around. I look like a Dementor.

I am so sorry. I know it's my fault, all mine, even though you said it was yours. If I hadn't befriended Pettigrew, or if I wasn't a Marauder, everything would have been fine. Maybe what Pettigrew said was true, that he was the _real _fourth Marauder, that I took the friendships that was rightly his. If only. Then Harry would still have his parents. And you'd still be alive.

Remus is doing fine. And he denies it but I think he is in loooooove. With your cousin, Tonks, and I can't think of a better match. But you know Remus, he thinks it's unsafe for her and that he's too old for her. Really, any more of his attitude and by the time he's fifty, the only thing close to a lover that he'll have is his books and the chocolate he nicks from my stash. Thank Merlin Tonks is a persistent woman.

I miss you and I love you.

* * *

It's almost –what- two years since you died. Still can't wrap my head around it. Sirius Black, dead seems almost as curious as saying that our names are not cleared. Have you heard? If you didn't fall through the veil, we'd be free to roam outside and scare the knickers off old, grumpy man. Your favourite pastime.

Remus and Tonks got married. They had a little ceremony in Tonks' home, just family and close friends. So, mostly just Tonk's family and friends and me. Your cousin, my sister-in-law, looked gorgeous that day. And I'm so glad Remus finally got over himself and married her. She's good for him; she makes him smile and when he smiles, he looks like he's seventeen again and surrounded by James and Lily and you. But I won't dwell on that, I'm sure you were there. And their kid, Sirius! The tiniest, cutest baby you'd ever see. I think Teddy beat Harry on the cuteness scale since Harry's hair didn't change colour every hour.

I'm better, or so I think. Molly tried to set me up with some blokes, but I don't think they want to bring back a woman who has been in Azkaban to meet their parents. And I don't fancy talking to them, because it seems like they would take your place and that place is solely for you.

Voldemort has taken over the Ministry and London's really depressing now. Harry and his friends are on the run now to do Merlin knows what. Harry only told me that Dumbledore gave him a job to do. And that's good enough for me. He's done amazing things that put the Marauders to shame. He broke into the Ministry, Sirius! The Ministry! And the best thing we've done is probably dyeing Snivellus' hair pink or maybe when we set Cullen's hair on fire. I'm getting old. My memory escapes me.

But, thank you for making him leave me alone. For making all of them leave me be.

I feel so lonely. I'm stuck in this gloomy house because I'm too well-known to roam around. The only things I can do are the Order missions, like patrols and the like. No fun without you badgering me.

There will be a battle soon, Sirius; the tension in the air is just so thick. And I think I will die in it. I'm obviously not going to throw myself in the way of every killing curse thrown, but I have no will to live. There's no better way to die than a noble death. Maybe I'll save some fifth year or something.

You probably know this already, but I'd give up every remaining second of my life for an hour of us suffering in the cells of Azkaban, or living in the streets of Hogsmeade with those bloody fleas buzzing around or an hour of us complaining about being stuck in Grimmauld Place.

I still miss you. Do you think we'd be able to have that son or daughter we were talking about wherever you are? Maybe a tiny Padfootslet?

Merlin, I'm morbid these days. So morbid that I reckon I'd be able to blend in with the Dementors. I already seem to suck out people's happiness.

I love you and I look forward to seeing you.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but there's just so much sadness I can handle. And it's not my best, too. One more left. Thank you so much for all the reviews.

Shameless Self-Plugging: Check out my Hp fic, A Complex Design. Oliver Wood/OC pairing.


End file.
